Be Together: A Percabeth Vacation
by Kassiatica
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go on a romantic summer vacation to St. Lucia before they start college in a few weeks. What they don't realize is how romantic it is until things start to heat up, and perhaps get a little mysterious. Rated M for mature themes and violence.
1. Be Together

Chapter 1: Be Together

ANNABETH

"Yeah, I should've thought about this a little better." Percy said as he pulled out the last suitcase from the taxi.

"Gods, Percy. What other option was there? Ask Nico? Totally, I just imagine me being like 'Hey Nico, I know you had a big crush on my boyfriend and that you were jealous of me, but could you do us a big favor and shadow-travel us to an exotic island where we plan to have a wonderful summer vacation together?' Ah,…obviously not." She rolled her eyes.

"I know that." He said as they walked inside the terminal. "I'm just conscious about the fact that we are flying for 17 hours and that at any moment, _ZAP_! We are plunging straight down to our deaths and the deaths of 39 other passengers."

Annabeth stopped right before entering the check-in line and looked up at him.

"Percy, it'll be fine. We survived aboard the Argo II for weeks, half the time going airborne. We survived _Tartarus._ You were the one that suggested taking this vacation, and I want us to go. I want us to have a great time—be together." She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him gently. He broke the kiss after a few seconds and looked into her eyes, relieving a sigh.

"You are right…I want to plunge to my death alongside you." He smirked at her. Annabeth hit him in the shoulder.

"Gods, Seaweed Brain." She took her suitcase and walked up to the check-in line.

Annabeth might not show it in front of Percy, but she felt jittery with excitement and anxiety about their trip to St. Lucia. She was excited to see a whole different place away from what she was used to. She looked forward to taking dives into the Caribbean Sea, go hiking, and relax away any stress that could come once school started. What made the trip a billion times better was Percy at her side, of course.

That was also what made her nervous. They were to be together on an exotic island for a week, staying at a very…romantic resort. She couldn't help to not think about the possibilities. The possibilities of them taking things a bit farther and… _doing it._

She knew she trusted Percy one hundred percent, but they hadn't discussed it yet either. She wanted to bring it up multiple nights as they huddled together in bed back in their apartment in New Rome, but the nerves always got to her before she could say a thing.

Annabeth had started to think about it more often whenever she saw Percy take off his shirt before taking a shower or in favor of a different one. All she could think of besides the intriguing sight of his toned skin was Percy taking _her_ shirt off. She wanted him.

It was still a big deal—a very important deal—in their relationship. Yet the nerve always settled because sex wasn't the same thing as a kiss or a make-out session. It was something more intimate and special that only happened for the first time once and must always be taken with precautions. But Percy wasn't just anybody. He _was_ the guy she wanted, the one she planned to stay with forever. She wondered if Percy thought the same thing.

* * *

After they checked in, dropped their suitcases, and went through security, they headed for gate number 8A.

It was still pretty early in the morning—7:37AM. Their flight didn't leave until 8:25AM, so she figured for them to get some breakfast.

"Hey, we should get some breakfast." Annabeth suggested.

"Definitely, let's see..." he said looking around. "What do you want? There is McDonald's, Panda Express, Starbucks, and Chipotle. There is also a convenience store."

"Um…just…get me whatever you'd like with some bottled water, I need to go to the restroom really quick." Annabeth told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before striding away.

"Okay." He said curiously.

Annabeth felt him staring as she walked away towards the restrooms. Perhaps Percy already started to notice her anxiety.


	2. Snacks and Smiles

Chapter 2: Snacks and smiles

PERCY

Although she was good at hiding her emotions, Percy knew perfectly that something was bothering Annabeth. From the moment they left for the airport, he noticed her slight fidgeting of fingers, which was very strange coming from her.

Percy assumed that she was just very excited for their trip, but the fact that she was abnormally quiet lead him to believe that perhaps she was just tired, so he had wrapped an arm around her shoulder and guided her head against him.

The only problem was that Annabeth still continued to act strange. Both her body language and face seemed to tell him that she was lost in a distant thought.

Percy still hoped that she was just tired because he was afraid to think that perhaps Annabeth did not want to go on the trip anymore, even though she was very genuine about wanting to go.

"May I take your order, please?" A redheaded girl behind the counter asked, breaking Percy out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll take two breakfast specials, please."

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked with a sweet smile.

"Give me two bottles of water. That'll be it." He took out his wallet.

"You know we have our strawberry cheesecakes for only a dollar today. It will go with your breakfast, good." The girl said, leaning forward and giving Percy a look that creeped him out.

"Uh…no thanks, I think it's too early for desert."

"Okay. It'll be $10.39." He passed her his debit card.

"So! Where are you heading today, if I may ask?"

"I'm…taking a summer vacation…to the Caribbean." He told her as she scanned his card.

"Ooh that sounds glorious. I've always dreamed on going somewhere there for vacation, but instead I am stuck here behind this counter all day…taking orders." Her eyes started to glance down at his body.

"Um yeah, that is unfortunate, I guess!" He said quickly.

"And what made you decide to go the Caribbean for vacation?" She started to twirl her hair with her fingers.

"My girlfriend and I wanted something exotic, so we settled on for St. Lucia." He hoped that the mention of the word 'girlfriend' would stop her flirting. It did. Slowly, her smile began to fade and her facial expression turned stern.

"Well, you are so fortunate then. Here's your card. Next!"

* * *

As Percy was heading back towards gate 8A with two McDonald's bags, he looked over to his right at the convenience store and decided to get some snacks for the their flight.

He was feeling a bit weirded out by the girl behind the McDonald's counter. It hadn't been the first time he had to ward off girls, though. Over a year ago, when he and his friends—Hazel and Frank—returned to Camp Jupiter from their quest to Alaska, the Amazons were present and well…let's just say that they don't understand the meaning of private space. He had about five different girls following him around and being all over him despite his explanation of 'I have a girlfriend.'

Around five months ago he had received six Prom proposals, one of them from a dude.

And then on Prom night while he was waiting for Annabeth outside the restrooms, somebody squeezed his left butt cheek from behind. When he turned around, a group of girls were giggling at him. He had made the mistake of mentioning the incident to Annabeth the next day. She completely went nuts and started asking/yelling at him if he had liked it.

All in all he was somehow used to it, but he prayed to the gods for nothing like it to happen during this vacation with her. The last thing he needed was for Annabeth to throw him out a window.

He headed straight for the snack aisle and grabbed a big bag of Takis and moved along the immense variety of goodies.

"Ooh, blue gummy worms." He said excitedly and took two bags.

"And for my Wise Girl…dark chocolate, she loves it." He said grabbing three bars.

"And also these." A woman's voice said from behind him.

Percy turned around and dropped all the snacks to the floor.

"What…you? Why are…what are you doing here?" Percy asked with shock and confusion in his voice.

Three feet away from him stood Aphrodite in an employee's uniform with a name tag that read 'Addie,' and held out a blue box to him.

"Common Son of Poseidon, you didn't think I would not come to bless you in your romantic getaway?" She looked at him expectantly, still holding out the box.

"What? I don't…" Percy saw what the blue box contained and immediately felt uncomfortable in front of the goddess.

"I figured you would forget to purchase some. What? You're going to tell me that you don't expect anything _interesting_ to happen between you and Annabeth Chase on this trip? "

"I—"

"Do not lie to me; I know you've thought about it."

"Look, I don't want—"

"You don't want what? Have sex with her? I am sorry but I don't believe you." She said interrupting him.

"Of course I've had thoughts about it. I haven't brought it up because I don't want to scare her or make her think that I am pressuring her." Percy told her as he leaned down to pick up the snacks from the floor.  
"You two have been dating for two years already. What exactly are you waiting for? Just make the move Percy Jackson."

"I won't do it until she says she wants to." Percy said with a serious voice.

"And how exactly are you supposed to know if she wants it or not if you don't make a move?"

Percy couldn't believe his socks right now. He was inside a convenience store in the snack area with the Goddess of Love pressuring him about sex. He cringed at the scene itself.

"Do you do this to my friend Jason, too? Tell him to make a move on your daughter?"

"Do not change the topic, Jackson. I am just here to give you these." Aphrodite shoved the condom box into his hands with the snacks. "Trust me, you will need them sooner or later. I hope fifty is enough for seven days and that I got the right size—"

"Okay, okay! Just…please don't bother me." He started walking towards the cash register before Aphrodite could say more. He was too slow.

"One more thing." She said.

Percy turned and looked at her.

"Look straight into her eyes when you do it."

"Alright. Can I leave now?"

"And don't forget to put a new condom after you ej—"

"Thank you, I'm leaving."

* * *

Forget about the McDonald's girl, _now_ he was really weirded out. Probably the most uncomfortable conversation he ever had, winning out the one he had with his mom a few years ago. He wondered if Aphrodite did this to every single demigod in love relationships. He really hoped that she didn't appear to Annabeth or else that would be so messed up.

He hid the condom box in his backpack as soon as he exited the store. If Annabeth saw it, she would most likely kick him in places that were not meant to be kicked.

When he returned to the gate, he saw Annabeth sitting in the corner next to the window. She had changed into skinny jeans and a white lacey tank top, her hair at elbow length now, was flowing down in perfect lose curls.

 _Gods she is gorgeous,_ Percy thought, stopping for a moment to just contemplate her.

Annabeth seemed to feel his presence and turned her striking gray eyes straight at him.

Immediately, Percy broke into a bright smile and sauntered over to her.

"Here's your breakfast." He said handing her over one of the paper bags and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." Annabeth said with a bright smile of her own.

"I got us some snacks for the flight, too." He gestured to the plastic bag in his lap.

"Did you get chocolate?" She said, taking a bite of pancakes.

Percy wiggled his eyebrows at her, making her giggle.

"Dark chocolate Wise Girl."

"Mmm! How many?"

"Three big bars."

"Good." She leaned against him and continued eating.

Percy thought that perhaps Annabeth had just been tired earlier on, because now she seemed much more awake and herself. He hoped for her to stay in that mood. He loved seeing her smile and laugh and just be happy. That was enough for him to be happy.

Later, sitting side by side in the airplane as they looked out at the vast city of San Francisco, he recalled what Aphrodite had said to him back in the snack aisle, _"And how exactly are you supposed to know if she wants it or not if you don't make a move?"_

Percy was determined to wait for Annabeth however long she wanted, but the goddess' words made total sense. How was he supposed to know if Annabeth did not already wanted to be with him, if perchance she felt mortified to mention it? For sure he would _definitely_ feel mortified. Heck, he was mortified to even think about mentioning it.

With Annabeth's hand in his as they ascended above the clouds, he prayed for two things: One, for Zeus to not zap him out of the sky cause holy Hades he wasn't ready to die, and two, for him and Annabeth to maybe, just maybe open up a little into _that_ conversation. Deep down, he really wanted to open that blue box sooner rather than later.


	3. A Terrifying Sensation

Chapter 3: A Terrifying Sensation

PERCY

It was 4:30AM EST when they landed in St. Lucia, so naturally, Percy and Annabeth were completely exhausted with jet lag that it became an effort to walk without stumbling. Percy really regretted not sleeping at all in the 17 hours that they had flown. He had kept himself wide awake, alert with paranoia at the slightest bit of turbulence. Annabeth as well didn't sleep much so instead they had watched a bunch of movies, played some card games, and talked.

They were now in the back of a cab who was taking them to their temporary beach cabin. The resort that they wanted to stay in was completely booked except for a room that would be available the next morning at 2:00PM, so they decided to crash for the night at this other one.

Annabeth seemed completely dead at his side: her head lolling against her chest. Percy quickly lifted and placed her head on his lap so she wouldn't hurt her neck. His own head kept slumping forward as well, but he was sure they were almost there, so instead he just focused on Annabeth's slow rise and falls of breaths.

After about ten minutes, they entered a dirt road through a set of wooden gates and ahead came the view of the cabins and the sea. Percy felt a tinge of homesickness; those cabins reminded him a lot of Camp Half-Blood and his life there. That was the place where he had shaped most of his youth. There he had created big and unforgettable memories and family—Grover, Chiron, Tyson, and most important of all, Annabeth. He looked down at her with fond in his eyes and couldn't feel any luckier than he already did. Here she was with him after six years, six years of having met that twelve-year-old girl that intimidated and intrigued him by those gray eyes and personality.

He thought about the numerous times they had gone on dangerous quests together, and how it seemed that they would never make it out alive but in the end they did. He thought about that time when he and his friends had gone across the country to Mount Tam to rescue her and overthrow Luke and Atlas and their plans. He hadn't let the thought get to him that perhaps Annabeth was truly gone. When they had found her-in that moment-he realized for the first time how deeply he cared for her that the possibility of her dying was unbearable. They relived all their terrors together when they fell into Tartarus a year ago. That was what had brought them closer, way closer that they had slept in each other's arms for two weeks upon their return from Greece. Now they lived together.

His homesickness eased away. He looked down at Annabeth again and knew wholeheartedly that he _was_ home.

And of course, Camp Half-Blood wasn't going anywhere, they would certainly visit.

The taxi stopped in front of the registrar office and the taxi man helped them with their suitcases up the steps. Percy woke Annabeth and together they walked inside to the counter.

"Hello, welcome to Creek Mar Resort, are you Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase?" The registrar asked.

"Yes, this is us." Percy responded.

"Alright, my name is Landa and I will be assisting you for the few hours that you'll be staying with us. Here is your key to your cabin—you are cabin nine—and your welcome gift." Landa said handing Percy the key and placing a welcome basket on the counter.

"Thank you very much, Landa." Annabeth told her, grabbing the basket.

"Oh you are welcome; Nicolai here will help you carry your luggage. Enjoy St. Lucia!"

With that, they headed off towards their cabin. The place was absolutely majestic and peaceful. The shore glittered a few feet away with the light of the moon and the breeze was fresh with a tint of moisture. Undeniably, Percy felt like running into the ocean right about that moment.

They walked through a wooden path straight ahead until they reached the cabin at the outermost end. Each cabin was about ten yards apart, all the same periwinkle color.

"May I see your key, please?" Percy handed him the cabin key and Nicolai opened the door and placed the suitcases inside.

"Thank you so much Nicolai, we'll give you a tip tomorrow morning, I promise." Annabeth said giving him an encouraging smile.

"It is okay Ms. Chase." Nicolai said before bowing away.

"Well, here we are." Percy said, steering Annabeth inside.

The place was really, really nice. They walked into a well-furnished living room. Behind that was a hallway that led to a small dining room and a humble kitchen on a raised dais. The place was very cozy from the looks.

Annabeth opened a door to their right and there stood the bedroom. They walked inside and immediately, Annabeth jumped into bed.

"Gods, this bed is so comfy. Good night." She said, turning into a ball and closing her eyes.

"You mean good morning? Common at least put some pajamas on. And take your shoes off!" He said walking over and nudging her leg.

"Leave me alone." Annabeth said, her words muffled into the comforter.

"Really?" Percy straightened her legs from her fetal position and started taking off her shoes. "Your blood will get clotted, put some pajamas on, you'll sleep comfier." He took off her socks as well.

"Let me sleep." Annabeth curled back into a ball.

Percy sighed and walked over to her suitcase. He opened it and took out a pair of pajama shorts with little sea stars on it. Percy smiled.

"Nice sea stars you got in your pajamas, did you think of me when you bought them?" No response.

Percy went back to her and nudged her again.

"Hey, those jeans will hurt you later on, put these on." He threw the shorts on the bed and turned to his own suitcase to put on pajamas. He went for a pair of drawstring pants and a white t-shirt, and then he brushed his teeth.

When he came back into the bedroom, he noticed that Annabeth had put on the shorts. Before climbing onto bed, he opened the windows of the cabin's bedroom to let a little breeze come in. It was still a bit hot in the bedroom, so he took off his shirt and put it back in the suitcase.

Annabeth still lay on top of the comforter so he went over to her side and lifted her, pushing the comforter off with his leg. Finally, he set her down and climbed on the bed next to her and fell asleep.

* * *

Somewhere around 5:00 or 6:00AM, he woke to the sound of Annabeth's voice. His immediate thought was that they'd overslept and needed to leave the cabin, but he soon realized that it was still dark outside and that Annabeth was sleeping next to him. And then it started again; Annabeth was calling his name. Percy quickly looked over her face, but she was indeed asleep. Her tone wasn't frightened as if she was frantically searching for him in a dream and couldn't find him. Her tone was needy.

"Percy. Percy. Percy." Annabeth kept repeating over and over again.

"Hey, Annabeth, I'm right here." He took her hand and squeezed it. It didn't seem to work.

"Please…please." She said.

"What do you want? I'm right here." Percy kept his hand in hers.

"Percy…please." She started moving around, squirming and letting out soft moans.

"Come here. I got you. I'm right here." Percy pulled Annabeth towards him so her head rested against his bare chest. He interlinked one of his legs with hers and started stroking her hair gently. It worked. Annabeth calmed down and soon returned to peaceful sleep.

Percy did not want to jump to conclusions, but to him it sounded as if Annabeth was begging for Percy to...He scolded himself at the thought, " _She just wanted you to hold her, you idiot."_ That must've been it of course because as soon as he held her, she relaxed. But what if she actually wanted something more from Percy.

" _How exactly are you supposed to know if she wants it or not if you don't make a move?_ " Aphrodite's words returned to him yet again. Percy tried his best to not think and dwell on what the goddess of love had said. If Percy tried to get Annabeth to come around and she wasn't ready yet, he would feel like the worst guy ever who could not control his hormones. Annabeth could definitely break up with him, just for that.

" _You're overthinking it."_ A voice said in his head.

He kept stroking Annabeth's hair, more as a reassurance to him that she hadn't left him. She looked so vulnerable when she slept: her eyelashes touching her lower lids and her cute lips slightly opening when she exhaled. So many nights Percy had stayed awake just to watch her sleep like this, with Annabeth huddled in his arms. In those moments, he felt overprotective of her; holding her close so no one could ever steal her away again, not even the gods above.

* * *

ANNABETH

Annabeth opened her eyes slowly and was taken aback a little. It wasn't because Percy's face was inches away from hers, but because she was lying almost on top of him with Percy shirtless underneath her.

" _Did we…?_ " Annabeth racked her brain for a second trying to recall last night. She moved her hand down over her pajama shorts and felt around for any soreness or pain. She sighed in relief at the absence of either, they hadn't done anything. If she wanted to have sex with Percy, she wanted it to happen while they were both wide awake. She wanted to feel him inside her and feel his kisses on her neck and his hands on her…Annabeth shook the thought away rapidly as she felt a slight dampness between her legs. Her being on top of shirtless Percy didn't help either so she rolled away from him and stood up from the bed.

Percy still slept away unbothered, so she ran to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. For some reason the sensation between her legs wouldn't go away even as she paced back and forth. She opened the faucet and sprinkled some water on her face, but it did nothing.

She couldn't take it anymore. Annabeth pulled down her sea starred pajama shorts along with her blue panties and began to stroke herself with a finger. The sensation started to grow even more, tingling wet between her legs. She backed up against the far wall and slid down until her bare butt met the tiled floors, and continued to rub a little faster.

Annabeth tried her best not to but she kept picturing Percy thrusting inside of her as she was masturbating. Doing her best to not make a noise, she slid a finger inside of her and began to thrust it while making circular motions in her clitoris with another. Soon, she felt at the verge of a climax. With two fingers inside now and her hand caressing her bare breasts, she increased speed and was almost at the peak when her ecstasy turned into straight panic.

"Annabeth!" Percy knocked on the door loudly. Annabeth scrambled towards her clothes.

"Are you in there?" Annabeth tried to catch her breath to form words but her heartbeat was at her throat.

"I'm…ri…her…" She couldn't put the words out and panicked even more at the possibility of Percy bursting through the door, thinking something was seriously wrong with her.

"What? Are you alright? Open the door Annabeth." She put her brain to think and turned towards the shower and twisted the handle.

"I'm taking…a shower." She said in the most controlled voice possible.

"Okay. Are you sure you are fine in there?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain!"

"I'll go get us some breakfast then, I'll be back."

"Okay." And with that, he walked away from the door and she let out a huge breath.

" _Never again, Annabeth."_ She said to herself and climbed in the shower.


	4. Take Me to Paradise

Chapter 4: Take Me to Paradise

ANNABETH

Percy had already returned by the time she came out into the living room area. She strode over to the small kitchen where Percy was taking food boxes out of a bag.

"Here I brought us some fruit pancakes, omelets, and orange juice. This is what they had at the dining cabin." He looked at her, waiting for her approval.

"We couldn't go eat over there?" Annabeth asked him, as she walked closer to him.

"Yes, but I thought you might want to eat here. It's quieter and private. But if you want we can—"

"It's okay Percy. I do want to eat here. Fruit pancakes sound delicious." She glazed her eyes over the food.

"Alright then, sit at the table. I'll bring this to you in a plate." Percy told her, gesturing to the square table behind her."

"Okay." She said and walked over to sit, a smile playing at her lips.

* * *

After they finished their breakfast, they discussed some of the activities they had planned to do on the trip: parasailing, hiking, jet-skiing, scuba diving (which Percy found a bit absurd for himself, but Annabeth died to do) and more.

"It is 10:41. What do you say if we hit up the beach at our forefront?" He said, raising a brow.

"Yeah, okay." She responded a bit unsure.

"Look we don't have to if you don't want. We can chill here and…" He looked around at the cabin. "Do whatever it is that we can do in here."

Annabeth knew exactly what she wanted to do. With him.

"No, no I want to. Let's go." Annabeth said heading back inside the bedroom.

"Okay." Percy said from behind as he got up and set to clean the table.

She really wanted to go to the beach. What had her in unease was the fact that she had to wear a bikini, and the ones she brought weren't necessarily what she wanted Percy to see her in. She didn't have anything pretty. One was completely white and a bit worn from the times she'd used it to surf with Piper and Hazel. The other one was just a top with little purple flowers on it. _Pathetic_ , she thought. And the third was just a one piece that she used to wear for her swimming team back in High School. She scolded herself for not purchasing some before coming on the trip, but it just came out of the blue. One morning the move into their new apartment, Percy and her, then the next he is offering a summer vacation at a fancy Italian restaurant.

Annabeth took her suitcase and dragged it inside the bathroom, locking he door behind.

She took out the three miserable swimsuits and stared at them in desolation.

"I can't wear this." She muttered to herself.

"You certainly can't, they are horrendous."

Annabeth spun around in a shriek at the voice. There, emerging from the closet room was none other than Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. Great.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"No thank you for rescuing your attempted humiliation by wearing those rags? I honestly feel that I deserve better treatment."

Annabeth just stared at her in shock. Part of her wanted to yell at her to get out and stop getting in her life, but the other part was attentive by what she said by rescuing her humiliation.

"Now, now you don't have much time so here I brought you some gifts." Aphrodite pulled out four bags from behind her. She settled them atop the bathtub edge and looked at Annabeth expectantly. "Well, what are you waiting for? Dig in."

Annabeth reached a hand and grabbed one of the bags. She pulled out a blood-red two piece and examined the top. It was a fixed tringle style. She liked it. But when she pulled out the second piece, all she could do was restrain herself to not throttle the goddess.

"What in the world is this?" She stared in horror at the thin bikini thong.

"It's you swimsuit."

"I am not wearing this!"

"Why not? I believe it is going to look beautiful on you."

"I am not going to be showing around my butt to everyone with this on."

"So you agree you don't want Jackson to see it on you and perhaps…go a little wild over you?" She asked with a raised brow and a smug smile.

She knew. She definitely knew that Annabeth wanted Percy so bad.

"Is this the only swimsuit you brought?"

"Oh no, love. I brought you six different pairs, one for every day."

Annabeth quickly dug for the rest. Indeed they were all different, very cute and sexy, _and_ revealing. She dug through the last bag and she stopped shortly when she noticed what was inside. She glanced at the goddess.

"Oh, yes. I also very much believe that Jackson will have no self-control once he sees you in that."

Inside the bag were at least four different nightgowns, which were _very_ suggestive.

"It…was not necessary, Aphrodite. I don't think I will have the courage to even put this on."

"I know how much you desire him. What you did this morning convinced me enough that you needed some help, and here I am giving it to you."

"How do you know that…don't answer that just…thanks. I'll try my best." Annabeth smiled slightly at the goddess.

"You welcome, that's why I'm here for. I'll pay you a visit once you return to your home at the Roman Camp, okay?" Aphrodite did not wait for Annabeth's respond, she just vanished into air.

"Annabeth, who are you talking to?" Percy was knocking at the door.

"I was just talking to Piper. She sent me an Iris message." Annabeth took to undressing.

"Alright, are you okay?"

"Will you be asking me if I'm okay every single time I'm in the bathroom, Seaweed Brain?"

"No! I'm…just making sure—"

"I will not exit this bathroom if you don't leave me be, Percy Jackson."

"Okay, I get it. I'll wait for you outside."

Annabeth let out a heavy and very nervous sigh as she slipped the red bikini on and looked at herself in the body length mirror behind the bathroom door. The bikini looked absolutely gorgeous on her, the color bringing out her gray eyes. The style definitely suited her breasts—grown into a C-cup over the past year—making them look better. The red color brought out the gray in her eyes, and the bottom….Annabeth turned around to inspect her backside and she almost regretted not wearing her own swimming suits. The bikini bottom was a literal thong, her butt cheeks uncovered fully. The worse part was that every single bikini that Aphrodite gave her had a thong for a bottom, some were even G-strings.

She willed the anxiety building up in her down and looked at herself again. She was a beautiful woman with a beautiful body and a hot boyfriend, what else could she ask for.

Annabeth covered her bikini with a towel around her and made her way to outside of the cabin. Now it was her turn to give Percy a surprise.

* * *

PERCY

Percy embraced the waves as they slapped against him. Little blue fishes surrounded him briefly and swam away, surrounded him and swam away again.

The sun was not completely out yet, but it still burned brightly in the sky. In the moments that he'd been out here waiting for Annabeth, he'd scouted the waters underneath and a few butterfly fish told him about a hidden cave a few paces away. Indeed, there it was, a small waterfall curtained the entrance and inside the place was marvelous and glorious with sounds of trickling water and the waterfall atop it. A true paradise.

He turned as he saw the door of Cabin 9 opened from his peripheral. Annabeth was striding towards him with a towel around her body and he paced out of the sea to meet her. When he came closer to her he noticed that she seemed nervous.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He said as her took her chin and tilted her face up to him.

"I…just wanted to show you something." Annabeth dropped her towel.

Percy's breath faltered as he took her in. Annabeth was wearing the most revealing pieces of clothing he had ever seen her in. Her skin seemed to glitter with the sun, her long legs stood gracefully, and her chest…oh gods. Instantly, Percy felt his hunger for the girl standing in front of him increase. He took her bare waist in his hands and pulled her against his wet and glistening chest and kissed her deeply. Annabeth put her arms around him and kissed him back.

It was difficult to restrain his control as their skin touched, but he knew he needed to stop or he would undoubtedly take her right there in the sand, right there in the visible eye to other people.

He pulled away from Annabeth, who was breathing heavily, and swoop her up from her feet towards the ocean. She let out a playful laugh as he carried her, and all he could do was smile down at her. This time it was Annabeth who kissed him. She pulled at his head to meet his lips with hers and Percy gladly did it. Her lips were soft and sweet as he explored them with his.

They were still attached to each other until Annabeth yelped, the water lapping at her in waves.

"You can put me down, Percy." He did and then Annabeth turned around.

Holy Gods.

Percy froze all over. Maybe Annabeth hadn't noticed that her bikini bottom was missing a chunk of fabric. But no, she was definitely showing him willingly as she took a dive into the water. When she emerged a few seconds later, Percy was still unfazed, standing there like an idiot trying to remember his name.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled with a laugh.

"Wise Girl, don't do that to me." Percy said as he approached closer to her.

"Do you like it?"

"I…would prefer for you…to not wear it around other people."

"There's no one in this beach." She said.

"Yeah, but I mean other beaches with more people, other guys that I certainly don't want—"

"Don't worry; you can always take my back like you did at that Italian restaurant we ate."

He snorted at the memory.

"Alright, then."

* * *

They splashed and swam around for about thirty minutes, and then Annabeth hopped on his back. He took hold of her legs on either side of his hips and she held tightly onto his shoulders.

"So what now?" He asked peeking a look at her over his shoulder.

She just grinned and whispered against his ear.

"Take me to paradise."

It was not a wise idea, but he did it anyway. He took Annabeth into the cave.


	5. The Do

Chapter 5: The Do

ANNABETH

Percy leads her away down the shore-away from the sight of their cabin-into shrubby waters. Annabeth was expecting him to take her under the sea when she told him to take her to paradise, but instead he seems to be guiding her towards a small hill that connects with the ocean. It had taken her a lot of courage to look comfortable around him with half her butt out in that bikini Aphrodite provided her with. Percy constantly avoided to look at it, but she did notice a couple of times when he glanced for a few seconds, yearning clearly in his eyes.

Right now as he gave her a piggyback ride, she tried not to concentrate too much on his hands that were gripping her thighs firmly, his muscled shoulders and back underneath her own bare skin. If she let herself think about those things, she did not want to know what would happen this time if the little incident from the morning repeated itself. So instead she just looked straight ahead to try and figure out where Percy was taking her.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked, her chin resting on his shoulder.

"I found something interesting while at was out here alone."

"Something like what?" Percy twisted his head to look at her and said, "You'll like it." There was that smirk again except that this time his eyes portrayed a little _nervousness?_

Percy tighten his grip on her legs and Annabeth let out an inaudible gasp. She was indeed self-conscious and she hated herself for it. Annabeth was always confident, never cowering, but it seemed that her weakness was him. Again, she hated herself for it; how did she expect to make a move on him if she kept shrinking back on her shell. She had no idea where Percy's head was at unless if those little lingers of nervousness and yearning in his eyes counted for something. The better way to find out was to ask him.

"Percy?" She controlled her voice to be steady.

"Yes?" Percy looked back at her again.

"I...was just wondering...if you...if...you had ever thought about..." She couldn't say it, gods damned it she couldn't say it, what was wrong with her?

Percy stopped abruptly, the tide hitting lightly against his hips and her toes. He dropped her all of a sudden and turned to look at her, his hands locking around her waist and his eyes full of understanding.

"Yes." Percy said, the simple word hitting her everywhere at once.

"Yes...?"

"Yes. I have. How was I supposed to not think about it? I freaking love you Annabeth Chase. You are gorgeous and smart and make me want to be a better person every day. I thought about us living together and forming a future the moment I walked into Camp Jupiter. I thought about us going to school together and coming back from work to each other every afternoon. If I thought of all those things, how was I not supposed to think of you and me loving and kissing and sleeping and sharing a bed together. I was determined to wait for you all the time necessary, even if you never asked for it. But yes, I have thought about it." He looked taken aback by his own words but the sincerity was all there.

Annabeth forced back the tears nagging at her, all his words hitting home over and over again. All she could do in that instance was grip his upper arms tight and look straight in his eyes for any sign of humor, waiting for him to crack a joke. There was none. His eyes were dead serious on hers that she felt she might crumble into the water surrounding them.

"Hold me." She told him. "Hold me Percy." This time she did let the tears fall.

Percy grabbed her hips and hauled her up against his chest, her legs on either side of him and his head burying in her neck. She held on tight to him, her own arms around his neck. Percy once again started moving forward to wherever he was taking her.

She looked up when a shadow covered them and saw the small waterfall and the entrance behind it. They passed through and beyond stood a cave with various plants grown inside and the ceiling and walls glittering of sea salt. It was beautiful. Percy placed Annabeth on a slimy rock, her eyes leveled with his.

"Is this paradise?" She couldn't help break into a smile.

"If you want it to be." He told her, moving closer and caressing her face.

She thought over her words then she said, "I freaking love you too, Percy Jackson."

At that, he met his lips with hers, a hand at her neck and the other one sliding down her arm then her leg. Annabeth's heart ignited at the touch and she welcomed it by deepening their kiss. His lips once again salty and warm and his smell of the ocean made Annabeth curl her legs around his hips. Percy responded by sliding his tongue against hers and running his hands up and down her back and stomach.

She couldn't get enough, she wanted more. Percy seemed to understand and he moved his lips from hers down to her neck and throat. Annabeth gasped out loud this time, and she pushed Percy closer to her. She wanted him, needed him right now.

Percy pulled away and took her in his arms, guiding them out of the water, deeper into the cave. He set her down behind a boulder, the ground covered in grass, and he then draped his body lightly over hers. He continued to kiss her neck, one arm bracing his body above hers and the other arm moving down with his hand on her left leg. The sensation obliterated once again between her legs, making her moan at his touch. Percy's mouth moved down to the base of her breasts, making Annabeth arch her back.

"Percy!" At his name, Percy looked up at her with concern in his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop? I am so sorry-"

She interrupted him by kissing him and taking him completely down with her, his body weight holding her still and making her arousal stronger. But Percy forced himself off her lips and looked at her with a smile.

"We need to stop before we got too far. Someone can walk in and see us." His lips brushed over her forehead briefly.

"I don't care." She tried to pull him down again, but Percy held her hands above her head. The position was honestly making her even more aroused.

"And we don't have any protection here. I am not going to in-pregnant you before time. Let's go back to the cabin at least."

"Did you bring any? Condoms, I mean?" He nodded.

"Then let's go." She urged trying to get out of his grasp.

Percy looked at her with new eyes: love, hunger, concern, and happiness all at once.

He dipped his head again to her lips and kissed her hard, her hands still above her. Annabeth arched her back again, brushing her crotch against his. Percy reacted with a low grunt against her lips and swiftly lifted her up in his arms, already moving to the cave's entrance.

Her heart pounded hard against her rib cage as Percy carried her towards their cabin. A million scenarios went through her head as Percy opened the door and turned towards the bedroom. Her body flushed all over and her wetness in between her legs became stronger. By the time that Percy placed her in the bed, her breathing was ragged.

Percy climbed atop of her and kissed her again. His lips then moved down to her stomach and with both of his hands he grabbed her breasts through her bikini. Annabeth let out a sharp gasp and called out his name.

This time he did not look up but continued to caress them, her nipples hardening under his touch. She needed him inside her, now.

"Per...cy. Please." At the sound of those words, Percy jumped off the bed and walked inside the bathroom. For a moment, she felt terrified that he did not wanted to do it and had left her there in a compromising position, but then he returned with a blue box. When he neared, she saw what it contained and squirmed. Percy opened it and pulled out the little tin foil square and set it aside him. He then grabbed Annabeth from the bed and sat her in a straddle position in his lap.

In this position she could feel his erection against her, making her look down and gasp. Percy pulled her chin up to face him and asked, "Do you want this?"

Annabeth didn't respond, she just took both of his hands and guided them to her back where her bikini strings tied together. Percy swallowed and worked his fingers through the strings, all the time without leaving his eyes from hers.

When at last he pulled the knot free and Annabeth made to expose herself to him, the worst sound in the universe rattled through the cabin. Someone was knocking at the door.


	6. Stolen Kisses

Chapter 6: Stolen Kisses

PERCY

Percy could hardly believe what was about to happen. Annabeth, straddling his lap with her beautiful gray eyes full of desire, wanted him. It had all become a blur of kisses and skin against skin from the cave and back to the cabin. His hunger intensified at Annabeth's moans in response of his lips on her skin, making him stiff and hardened. He drank himself in her, not wanting to let her go. Annabeth was his and he was hers.

As she guided his hands to her back to loosened her bikini top, Percy lost himself in her eyes. They stared into each other in silent regard as if looking away would shatter their entire moment. Percy did not let any moment of doubt slip in, so he relaxed away his self-consciousness at the sight of her eyes.

But of course he had forgotten. How was he to remember anything else when he had Annabeth Chase, the girl he loved, this close to him? This closer than ever before? The moment shattered as they heard the knock at the door. He'd forgotten that he ordered room service (or cabin service) for lunch, before they were to leave for their resort in... _an hour._ He cursed silently.

Panic replaced in Annabeth's eyes as she adjusted her bikini that she was seconds from taking off, and quickly made to stand up from his lap. Before she could, Percy held her there by putting his hands on her lower waist.

"Hey, it's just Nicolai with our lunch. Breathe." He told her as Annabeth started to panic more.

"Why did you not tell me." She said, her voice winded.

"I am so sorry I completely forgot. I lost track of time." The knocking continued.

"How could you forget, Percy? What if we were already naked and doing it when he knocked the door?" She tried to slip out of his grasp but he held her tighter.

"Then I guess this was perfect timing or else I would've hated being interrupted much ahead." He gave her a quick kiss in the lips and settled her on the bed before standing up. "I'll go get it."

On the other hand, Percy was glad for the interruption. When he imagined him and Annabeth doing it, he imagined doing it at night with candles perhaps. Now that it was clear that she wanted to sleep with him, he wanted to make that special night happen.

...

Nicolai was placing their lunch at the table-turkey sandwiches, pasta salad, fruit salad, and a jar of Jamaica water. Yes, he would make sure that tonight would be that special night. They had some plans of watching a dance performance later on so maybe he could sneak away for a couple of minutes and set things up. Only If time came to his favor.

"Alright, enjoy your meal." Nicolai said with a bow. Percy gave him a $10 tip before he left.

"Annabeth you can come out now, we only have about 50 minutes to eat and get going." He walked over to the sink to wash his hands.

"I wasn't hiding!" She yelled from the bedroom.

"Then why didn't you come out?" He asked, turning off the faucet.

"Because...forget it." She said as she came into the kitchen, now dressed with a white dress on top of her red bikini.

"You didn't want poor Nicolai to see your bum, that's it." He told her with a smirk.

"Shut up, you don't know." She sat down.

"Alright then. I don't know." He came over and sat across from her.

"So...um...about what happened or was about to happen earlier..." She said into her plate of food.

"Yes?"

"Do we...are we you know..." She kept staring at her sandwich.

"Do we get a round 2 or more like a round 1 continuation?" At that, Annabeth looked up at him with an expectant look. She nodded.

Percy just looked at her. Contemplated her before saying, "Let's try again tonight." Her neck blushed. Percy let out a soft nervous laugh and took a bite of his sandwich. He was jittery to the idea of having her beneath him, their naked bodies moving now he let the anxiety slip away.

...

They ate and finished, packed up and cleaned around, and eventually checked out of the cabin. Now on a cab, heading to the Jade Mountain Resort, Annabeth decided to open the gift basket they received when they had checked into the cabin. She pulled out a green card and read out loud.

"Here you will find some of our special items that might just complement your stay: Three lavender rose candles, two 3 oz bottles of body mist, two hand towels, dried bath flowers, two glitter bath bombs, and...box of condoms...3 flavored included." Their faces turned red at the last item.

"So I guess we were well welcomed." Percy said and dug through the basket to find a green and red box that contained 5 condoms and 3 extra flavored ones. "Oh look it says 'includes thin layer of dented material for extra high female pleasur-'" Annabeth placed a hand over his mouth.

"Okay, okay. Shh, we're in a cab with a stranger driving it."

"Oh don't worry lady, I've had worse clients before. Some decide to pretend they are in their private chambers and start undressing in the back seat. I have had to kick them out." The cab driver said with a heavy accent.

Annabeth then said with a look of horror on her face,"So you're saying that in these seats we are currently sitting on-"

"Oh no! None of that has gotten far. And don't worry, I always clean my cab after the end of my shift." Annabeth let out a sigh of relief.

"They have left me lots of presents though. Lady underwear that is."

"Okay sir, I don't want to hear about that." Annabeth complained.

"Alright, my bad."

They rode for 20 more minutes and at last they arrived to their destination. He and Annabeth had chosen this resort because it was definitely one of a kind. The construction lay at the side of a mountain with every floor of the resort being a room that looked straight into the ocean with no doors. According to the pictures online, every single room had an infinity pool at its edge, which made the resort look like a stack of pools. Nonetheless it was beautiful.

Percy and Annabeth rode the elevator after checking in, their suitcases by their side. When they stood in front of the door to their room, Annabeth had her eyes close beside him.

"You want it to be another surprise?" He asked with a smile.

"Sort of. Open the door." So he did.

What lay before them was definitely more than he expected. Where the opposite wall should've been stood columns with an infinity pool underneath. No doors or windows, just the bare breeze coming in. To the far right was a small eating area in what looked like a mini balcony and the canopy bed with mosquito nets drawn back, stood right in front of the view of the whole mountains and ocean ahead. To Percy's left was a small bamboo door that led to the bathroom perhaps and right there outside of it was a big tub.

This was definitely a weird room, but unique and romantic of its own.

"Damn. It is beautiful in person." Annabeth said, taking Percy's hand.

"Well I guess we have 5 hours till the performance starts, what do you want to do?" It was enough time to do LOTS of things, but he figured it would be best to wait until nightfall.

"First we should unpack then maybe go out and about." She knew. She knew it would be a lot more special if they waited for nightfall. Percy drew her towards him, pressing her chest against his.

"I'd like that, but first-" he kissed her. She responded by wrapping her hands around his neck. He kissed her smooth lips and savored them, his hands holding firmly on either side of her waist. Annabeth pressed herself harder to him which caused him to groan a little into their kiss. He broke the kiss, lifted her into his arms and placed her on the bed. Hovering above her, he kissed her again, a hand creeping up her leg over the dress and placing it in her stomach. Annabeth arched to the touch and quickly pulled away.

"What are you doing, Seaweed Brain." She asked, stealing another kiss.

"I'm kissing my beautiful Wise Girl." He responded, his other hand moving up her other leg.

"That is not kissing, Seaweed Brain. You're teasing me." She moved out of his grasp, his hands sliding out of her dress.

"You like it."

"No! Yes. I both like it and dislike it, okay!" She grabbed her suitcase and placed it atop the bed. Percy came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it until tonight then." He said into her neck.

"You are doing it again, Seaweed Brain." She said and laughed.

"Can you blame me? You are my girlfriend and I love you and you are beautiful and-"

"Less talking and more unpacking or I won't do anything with you tonight." She said, turning to face him in his arms. He stole another kiss, this one deeper. She tried pulling away but he held the back of her head to him. Finally, he let her go and strode over to his suitcase.

"I am sorry I just needed one more kiss." Said Percy.

"Gods."

"You love it. You know that."

"Shh, do you hear that? It sounds like me rejecting you."

"Will you reject me when I have you naked in front of me?"

Annabeth just flushed and returned to unpacking. The night couldn't fall any sooner.


	7. Take Care of You

Chapter 7: Take Care of You

ANNABETH

Annabeth wore a sleeveless cerulean blue sundress with short-heeled white wedges. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror and smiled at the result. She had blow dried her hair, applied minimal cosmetics and perfume, and slipped on the red coral necklace that Percy had given her almost two years ago. It was a rare thing for her to dress up like this, but tonight there was no exception, she wanted to be perfect for him.

She turned around and faced the body length mirror attached to the back of the bathroom door and gave a twirl. The dress reached her mid-knee and the straps were thin enough to show off her slight tan. Underneath, she wore no apparent bra, save for the dress' padding, but she was indeed wearing one of Aphrodite's gifted pieces-white lace briefs. The fabric was extremely small and thin that Annabeth felt as if she wasn't wearing anything at all. _Good_ , she thought. If she was to lose her virginity to Percy tonight, then she might as well wear something sexy.

Her nerves weren't spiking much this time. After all the kissing and groping they've done earlier, she felt more at ease and less self-conscious. Tonight, they were attending a cultural performance dance near the beach. Before that they planned to walk around the Hotel's gallery. Once all that ended they would return to their wall-less hotel bedroom and...do it. Annabeth really hoped that the wind and ocean beyond would drown out their noises.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the bathroom door and walked back into the bedroom. Percy was out in the balcony, hands gripping the railing and eyes closed, inhaling the breeze. He was wearing khaki pants and a white dotted navy blue cotton shirt. Annabeth walked up to him slowly and carefully laced her arms around his waist. Percy must've sensed her for he did not flinched or moved at the touch.

"I missed this. The open sea." He exhaled.

"I love it, too. Maybe someday we can live in a beach house." She offered genuinely.

Percy laughed lightly. "Would you like that?" He turned to her this time and his eyes sparkled at her sight.

"I love the son of the Sea God as much as love the sea itself. Yes."

"We'll see then." He looked her over, his eyes stopping briefly at her chest where the necklace rested at the crook of her breasts. "You look beautiful as always." He remarked at last. Annabeth punched him hard in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He rubbed his arm repeatedly.

"Are you saying that I look the same as every other day when I don't even try to look good for you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth's eyes seared wholes in his.

"No! No, no. You are always beautiful to me, yes, but right now you look even more so. I should've used the word gorgeous. I am sorry Wise Girl, you look...you are gorgeous." All Annabeth could do was laugh. She knew what Percy had meant, but she just wanted to prove a point.

"Really? You're just going to laugh at me?" He kept rubbing his arm. Maybe she had hit him a little too hard after all.

"I'm sorry. I'm being stupid, I know what you mean." She took his arm and inspected a big red mark that without doubt would turn into a bruise. And with no thought, she just brought her lips to the tender spot and kissed it.

Percy stiffened at the gesture, but did not pull away.

"What was that?" He asked.

"My apologies for hitting you."

"So...does that mean I get a kiss every time you hit me?"

"No, Seaweed Brain. You got lucky this time."

"But what if I...accidentally hit myself, do I get a kiss then?" He was enjoying his troll to her.

"If I feel like it, maybe." She pulled him further inside the room and immediately noticed the condom boxes on the night stand. Percy noticed what she was looking at and his fingers fidgeted a bit.

"I thought it best for them to be in reach length...just so to not have to saunter off again to grab them."

Annabeth just nodded and laced her fingers through his, before contemplating the idea to shred her clothes right there and then.

"Shall we go?"

"Of course."

PERCY

He couldn't stop touching Annabeth. He kept finding ways and excuses to keep doing it. When they exited their hotel room, he grasped her waist, moving her aside to lock the door. Inside the elevator, he took her elbow then slid his hand down her skin to meet her hand. At the hotel's gallery while she fascinated over an architectural painting, he pressed his body against her back when a couple people passed by, him pretending to allow passage when in reality there was a ton of space. Right now they were sitting at a small circular table facing a stage where performers danced away in greens and blues and reds, his left hand resting on her leg. She made no attempt to brush it off so he figured she knew what Percy was doing.

Under a dome of a starry night, they sat with food on the table, warm sand beneath their feet, and torches all a round that caught on Annabeth's eyes and skin, making her glow. And therefore turning him on. He ached to touch her exposed skin and kiss it. _Just a few more performances_ , he said to himself. Everything had to go according to plan so he stood up and told her he was going to the restroom.

He made his way towards the restrooms, but then veered off behind some palm trees and walked towards the hotel instead. He had purchased around 20 candles and a large bouquet of red roses from the stores around while Annabeth was getting ready in their hotel bathroom. He had hid the items underneath the bed and now hoped to get enough time to set them up. There were still about eight more performances. He had to make it back before the final five at least because spending over 3 minutes in the restroom was not credible. It would take more than 3 minutes of course but he made his way quickly and took the stairs rather than the elevator.

He was at 1 minute exactly when he opened the door to the room. He dropped down next to the bed and took the plastic bag out with the candles and roses.

2 minutes in and he finished unwrapping all the candles out of their plastic encasing. He placed some on the floor, some on the tub's edge, others at the edge of the pool, and the last five he put them on top of the dresser, floating shelf, and table. He prayed for the breeze coming from the outside to not blow them out.

4 minutes had passed when he finally spread the last of the rose petals on the bed. The rest were lined on the floor from the entrance door over and around the canopy bed. Percy didn't give himself enough time to contemplate his work as he busted out of the room and ran back to Annabeth.

Click next for part 2


	8. Take Care of You Part 2

ANNABETH

They were riding up the elevator to their room and she feared they wouldn't make it. Percy held her against the right wall, his body pressed against hers, his hands digging into her hips, and his mouth trailing kisses down her neck. Annabeth couldn't stifle the moans that were making their way up her throat. When Percy had returned from the restroom, they had sat there and mediocrely watched the performances as Percy started to slightly run his hand up Annabeth's dress. There was nothing else to focus on as she sidled closer to him in her chair and leaned her head on his shoulder, as he rubbed at her leg. They ditched the last four performances.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened. Thank the gods no one was on the other side. They got out and quickly speed walked to their door. When they got there, Annabeth pressed Percy against it and brought his lips to hers. Fiery passion bursted through her when their tongues collided, making the heat between her legs intensify.

"Let me...open...the door." Percy said in between kisses. She did not want to let go, but then she glanced down the small hallway and saw a camera pointing straight at them. The security people were definitely seeing a showdown.

Percy opened the door and Annabeth's breath hitched at the sight. There were red rose petals on the floor, lined alongside white candles that made their way to the bed. Percy pulled her inside and then she noticed the rest: more candles adorned the room, at the edge of the bathtub, pool, and on the furniture; floating bouquets of flowers stirred in the pool, a crystal bowl of strawberries covered in dark chocolate sat at one of the night stands, and the atmosphere was scented of salt from the sea and cinnamon.

Annabeth's eyes silvered with tears as she turned to Percy who was gaping with...confusion? No, wonderstruck, perhaps.

"This is amazing. I don't know what to say it...is this for me?"

"For who else would I do this? It's all for you, Wise Girl." Percy grabbed both of her hands and kissed them.

"Thank you. I love you."

And then they shuffled back to the bed. Percy braced himself on top of her and kissed her fully, his hands running down from her waist to her legs and under the hem of her dress, her fingers undoing the buttons of his shirt.

Everything became a blur of fire and passion and sea breeze until she scooted up in the bed and commenced to unzip her dress. Percy was now shirtless and his skin felt smooth and hot under her touch. His muscles were definitely more defined, urging Annabeth to explore his skin with her lips.

Before she attempted to shrug off the dress, she stopped and moved foward and sat on Percy's lap, straddling him. Her dress was unzipped already, the soft breeze caressing her skin. Percy looked straight into her eyes and she repeated the motion. They were starting where they left off this morning.

"Do you want this?" He asked her.

Once more, Annabeth did not respond but took his hands and placed them on her shoulders for him to take her dress off. His fingers lingered briefly on her skin before he slowly started to pull down the straps. His gaze remained on hers until her dress lied around her waist. Annabeth took his right hand and placed it on her left breast. Percy's breathing faltered at the touch and then he looked down. Her nipples were completely erect, and she swore Percy's erection grew bigger under her. That was enough to make her core pulse.

"Percy...please." She muttered and he responded. Not in words though. He brought his lips to her breast while kneading the other one. Annabeth let out a sharp gasp and decided to return the favor by kissing his neck. He used his tongue and teeth on her breasts as she did on his neck, both arching and gasping. And then Percy let out a deep groan. Annabeth had started to grind on him without noticing. He pushed her back on the bed and took off the dress completely while she fumbled with his belt. He let her hauled it away, careful to not throw it at the candles on the floor, and came back to unzip his pants. Percy obeyed and quickly shimmied out of them, throwing them in a heap of their clothes at the end of the bed.

He was wearing black boxers and through them she could see his erection. He wasn't in any way small. He chuckled and Annabeth refocused on his face. The light was dim but she could perfectly see his sea green eyes gazing at her brightly. His lips were forming a smile, the kind that told her that he loved her. Everything around her-from the flickering of the candles, the cinnamon on sea salt scent, and the swaying of the waves beyond-minimized to that smile.

"I love you." He told her before he dipped his head and kissed her lower stomach, then pulling down her lace panties. At once, she fully realized what was about to happen and her breathing became ragged. Percy lingered a little before kissing her inner thighs and rubbing his thump once over her sensitive area.

"Percy!" He reached towards the night stand and took a condom from the blue box. Sitting at the edge of the bed, he shrugged off the last layer of clothing that separated them and slipped on the condom. He was incredibly hard and bigger than she expected.

"Open your legs." He said. With an exhale of pleasure, Annabeth did as he said. Percy came forward until his knees touched her inner thighs, she then wrapped her legs around his waist to give him better access. This was it.

Percy pressed the head at her entrance and slowly pushed forward. Annabeth swallowed hard and let out another moan. Her arousal was strong that the pressure converted the pain into pleasure. She glanced at Percy and noticed his eyes were on hers. She held his gaze as he slowly pushed inside her, his features breaking often at her tightness. With a couple of flinches, Percy was all the way in and brought his body down to meet hers, his eyes never breaking contact. Annabeth couldn't take the pressure. She was so full of him that anymore space would break and shatter her. Percy must've seen the worry in her eyes for then he kissed her eyes and lips, easing her nerves away.

"I'll take care of you, I promise. I won't hurt you." She nodded.

And then Percy began to thrust.

To be continued...


	9. I Love You

**Hey,** guys **I am sorry I didn't update sooner (I know that cliffhanger sucked)I just moved into college and things are hectic, but here is the rest of the story. Enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 8: I Love You

PERCY

Percy wasn't an expert, obviously, but he did know that he needed to go slow on Annabeth, besides his urge to thrust forward faster. He wasn't taking Aphrodite's advice to look in her eyes for the mere sake to listen to her, but he kept nudging Annabeth to look at him whenever she closed her eyes to let her know that she was safe with him. She constantly flinched and squirmed with apparent pain than pleasure as he slowly thrust inside.

As she lay before him, naked and sweating, he couldn't think of a more perfect and beautiful sight. He continued to penetrate her slowly and kissing her lips gently to concentrate on her and not make a rough move. He could hardly take it, the tightness that is. His length throbbed in pleasure and almost blinded him when Annabeth clenched her muscles around him. His movements increase then.

"Ahh!" Annabeth cried and Percy panicked to a stop.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really, really sorry Annabeth. Do you need me to stop?" She grabbed his cheeks with both her hands, tears brimming the corners of her eyes, and shook her head lightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Don't...stop." So he didn't.

* * *

Minutes later, Annabeth held him by the shoulders, her nails digging into his skin as he pumped in and out of her fast. Annabeth cried in pleasure this time, but still winced every so often. Percy on the other hand was groaning deeply at the friction and at his name on Annabeth's lips.

Some of the candles had flickered off from the breeze that was coming in from the ocean. The rose petals around and underneath them bounded off. On random occasions he caught the scent of cinnamon that he clearly had not sprayed, but was sure of who was responsible. That also explained the strawberries and floating bouquets.

"Fas...te...Faster." Her voice was pleading and Percy obeyed. He took one of Annabeth's leg and lifted it higher to deepen his thrusts. Now that his body was away from hers, he watched as she scrunched up the sheets in her hands, her red pendant bouncing against her bare skin, and her eyes opening and closing with shining ecstasy. The sight alone turned him on even more, making his movements faster, rougher.

At that point, he didn't care if the whole entire world heard them. They were both a complete mess of noises that drowned them in love.

"Percy...I can't." She was grinding her teeth and biting her lips, so Percy pressed his chest against hers and kissed her. Annabeth continued but now she bit his lips instead of her own. He used one hand to knead her breast, flicking her nipple and making her moan into his mouth. She had both of her hands on his back, nails digging and ravaging up and down. Soon he felt himself at the edge so he increased his speed, Annabeth's body convulsing underneath his as he pumped in her faster.

He at last released himself with half a gasp when Annabeth gripped him tight, her head arching up and mouth opening in an absolute climax. He pulled out of her, rolled off the condom, and sagged down next to her to come down from the high.

"I will undoubtedly be sore tomorrow." Said Annabeth. At this time, all the candles were completely extinguished, the mosquito nets drawn closed, and now they rested underneath a soft comforter holding each other.

"You'll remember the moment...with every wince of pain." He responded.

"Are you flattering me, Seaweed Brain?" She asked with a cute snort.

"Maybe. How do you feel?" He turned his eyes to hers.

"Good." She said and he frowned.

"Is that it?" Percy asked.

"I feel good, satisfied...and loved." She met his eyes and smiled genuinely.

"I like that." He smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"And it was amazing, despite the pain." She returned the kiss.

"I was amazing huh?"

"Oh gods, don't start...but yeah...you were." Her voice went softer.

"You were amazing too, Wise Girl. I will wear your bites as badges of honor." He teased.

"Whatever. Well...and how about you? How do you feel?"

"I feel irrevocably loved as well, Wise Girl." He said with a smirk and she laughed out loud. "I feel happiness...to have you here with me. To hold you closer than anyone else." Annabeth's smile grew at that. "And of course, the sex was great." She laughed again.

"One condom down, 57 more to go." She said with amusement.

"Indeed."

They stayed silent for a few minutes, savoring in each other's arms and listening to the ocean and forest beyond. Peace.

Then Percy heard a faint growl.

"I'm sorry, I didn't eat much down at the carnival." Annabeth said. He laughed.

"You're lucky we have some food in here." He rolled back to his night stand and grabbed a chocolate covered strawberry by the stem.

"Open up." He said before placing the fruit in her mouth.

"Mmm. These are good. How did you get them without me noticing? Wait, how did you assembled all this without me noticing?"

"I bought them quick while you got ready in the bathroom, then I came up to settle everything while you were down there watching the performance."

"No wonder you took long to come back." Percy placed another strawberry in her mouth, the bowl now lying in the bed.

"I wanted our first time to not be so ordinary."

"And it wasn't. Who has sex in a hotel room that doesn't have a wall? I bet someone heard us from the rooms below and above. Oh, my gods Percy they heard us-"

"Well if they did then we can't regress time anymore. Oops."

"I hope the waves and breeze were louder than us though."

"Yeah...I love you." He said. Annabeth looked at him and smiled again.

"I love you too, Percy."

ANNABETH

She woke up to find Percy missing from her side, the water in the shower running. She stretched out like a cat and winced at the ache from her body. She sat up cautiously, wincing even more, and threw off the comforter. She stared down at her naked body to find a couple of bruises on her breasts and two more near her hips. She was sure she had left some on Percy as well.

She made to lie down again, but stopped at the sight of a dark spot in the sheets. She inspected it closer and realized it was dried blood. Gods, Percy had taken her hard, then. As much as she wanted to haul the sheets off the bed, she restrained herself and just thought about last night. It had been indeed a special night. A night to remember. She gave everything to him. He gave everything to her. And they loved each other.

As she lied down again and listened to the waves slapping at the shore, she contemplated and anticipated for round 2.


	10. The Massage

Chapter 9: The Massage

ANNABETH

Carefully maneuvering over the edge of the canopy bed, Annabeth attempted to work her limbs out of their soreness. She regretted not bringing any nectar with her when every step she took brought painful pinches from her core and up her navel. Her legs were worse. They felt like jelly hence the need to grab the canopy poles to hold herself upright.

A small snicker radiated from her left. Percy was standing outside the bathroom door, a towel around his hips, and a mischievous look on his face.

"Good morning, babe."

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain and come help me."

"Are you hurting a lot?" He asked as he walked over to her.

"I can't walk." She looked at him then and saw the hickies. _Gods, really Annabeth._ Percy was also looking at her naked body, focusing more on her purple splotches in her breasts.

"I am so sorry, Annabeth." He cupped one and Annabeth stiffened, not in pain.

"Um...I am sorry, too. For your neck and... _Oh gods!"_ She stared in horror at his arm where she had punched him yesterday. The bruise was large and ugly, black and purple and red.

"Oh yeah about that...it does hurt when I move my arm, but it's all right."

"No it is not. I hit you just for a stupid reason and now look at it. How will we go to the beach if you're covered in bruises?"

"Well, you are too. I bet your bikini won't hide that."

She looked down at herself again, Percy's hand still cupping her boob. He let it go quickly, not realizing he'd been doing so.

"You can hardly walk to the bathroom, I don't think you'll have the strength to even make it down to the beach." Percy explained.

"Are you not sore at all, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Faintly. Here I'll help you." He put his arm behind her knees and shoulders and carried her to the bathroom.

"I'll draw you a bath and some breakfast, alright?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he shut the door.

...

"Do you feel better?"

Annabeth sat in the tub's warm water, the liquid easing her soreness a bit.

"I do. Thank you." She said.

"Here eat some more." On any other occasion, Annabeth would've objected being treated like a baby. Percy fed Annabeth blue berry pancakes in which she refused for him to do the choo choo train and feed her in the mouth. He ate his right alongside her.

"I heard they give really good massages in here. We can have someone over to give you one, if you'd like. You know...to tend to the soreness."

"I know a better idea. You give me a massage." She said with a playful look.

"What? I am not professional. But...I think I prefer that. I don't know if I'm good, though."

Annabeth regarded him with a look of _are you joking._

"Percy, we just had sex for the first time last night. You were on top and...you knew what you were doing. I liked it. I pretty sure you can give me a massage." She said softly, Percy's eyes glimmering a little.

"If you say so, then I'll do it." Then he smiled, truly smiled-a smile that made her insides flutter.

Annabeth just looked at him, taking him in-every feature of his face that she loved and was forever thankful for. Percy noticed her staring so he did the same with a genuine smile. Then he closed the space between their faces, their lips meeting in a truly pure kiss.

...

"Isn't there a special oil I am supposed to use?" Percy asked for the third time.

"Seaweed Brain, all you need is your hands and maybe body lotion if you want."

"And where do I start from?" If he asked one more question, Annabeth was sure she would throttle him.

"Percy...just start from the shoulders and make your way down."

"Alright."

She was lying on her stomach in the bed, wearing a lavender cream colored bikini (Aphrodite's gift) with Percy looming over her to give her a massage.

She hoped to be able to go out of their hotel room to do some activities, but with her body aching like that, she preferred to stay in and just relax in the infinity pool.

"Do you want me to do the whole padding and everything?"

"Whatever you feel like doing, as long as my body aches less."

"You know...they say that when you are sore from doing something, it be best to...you know...repeat it. So you're body gets used to it." He was so suggesting a round 2.

"Um...I think...yeah." Annabeth said.

"We can try later on if you want." He said while rubbing at her shoulder blades.

"Yes." That was all she said. Annabeth honestly felt excited about it. To do it again, she could not wait. And as if on cue, Percy moved his hands to her back and waist, sending a wave of heat between her legs. An audible whimper slipped out and Percy's hands tensed behind her. She nudged him to keep going and he did. It was only until he started massaging her thighs, that her body jerked slightly, asking for his hand to move up higher.

"Annabeth..." His voice quiet.

"Keep going."

And he did, except this time he flipped her around and looked at her while he massaged her legs. She was good at hiding expressions, but not this time. Her face contorted arousal and desire...and Percy saw it all, that he decided to massage her with kisses instead of hands.

Percy kissed her thighs, legs, and ankles, all the while Annabeth gasped in anticipation. She wanted to urge him on to rip away her clothes and kiss her all over, but she withheld. She enjoyed the foreplay.

"Do you want to do it again?" He asked her, his arousal clear on his face.

"Yes." And so they did.

* * *

Annabeth was definitely enjoying him more and more after the first time. They did it once and twice and thrice that morning. Her muscles still ached a lot but the movement had improved her soreness for the most part. Their activity had improved a lot since Percy didn't have to hold back force. They both were a mess of noises once more which they really needed to work on or else they would probably get kicked out. But how was she to hold it back? Percy hit her in all the right places and not to mention what his lips could do to her. She had gripped him so hard that both his forearms were red. Percy had bit her nipple a little too hard and was now red and plump.

They sat together against the bed frame, looking into the ocean outside, and held each other-Annabeth making circles on his chest. One thought kept coming back to her again and again: she could really get used to this.


	11. Tears of Love, Tears of Fear

Chapter 10: Tears of Love, Tears of Fear

ANNABETH

"Hey babe, why don't you come here and make me some company?"

"Yeah, why you're looking so lonely? come here."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and flipped them off. She was standing by the surf shop waiting for Percy who had gone back to their room for her waterproof camera. It hadn't been 5 minutes of she standing there when those two guys arrived and started looking over her everywhere but her face.

"Hey now, don't get mad, we just want to talk and have a few drinks." Said the taller one with dark hair. "A beauty like you shouldn't be by herself."

"And what makes you believe that I'm alone?" Annabeth said with a glint of her eyes.

"Well I do not see anyone around. Come here sit with us."

"I don't think so." Percy's voice came from around a tree. He walked up and took Annabeth's hand. "She's my girl. Mine." Any other time Annabeth would've hit him in the shoulder and claimed that she could defend herself, but this time her heart couldn't help but melt a little. He did not look nervous at all regarding that the two guys were much older than him. He met them with a dead stare of _you mess with her you mess with me._

"Hey kid, you don't speak for her. Let her decide what she wants and doesn't want." Said the shorter one with blond hair.

"I am pretty sure she flipped you off. That is answer enough." Percy turned to Annabeth and gestured for them to go. As they walked away down a few steps for the beach, the two guys uttered insults at Percy. Annabeth had to restrained herself so hard from going back there and teaching them a bloody painful lesson.

"Don't listen to them, they're just mere weak mortals who get butt hurt if you as much steal a French fry from them." Percy whispered in her ear. "They're no worth our time." She nodded at that and relaxed.

And then the tall guy crossed the line by saying something that got Percy running back there in a blink of an eye. The two guys had so much as blinked when Percy released the first blow, kicking the other one in the stomach, and sending them down to the ground. Percy didn't stop there. He grabbed the tall guy by the neck and slammed him against the ground, releasing even more punches. Annabeth became horrified that Percy would go _too_ far and kill the guy by the rage radiated off of him. She could have sworn she saw a familiar darkness creeping in his eyes, a darkness she would never be able to erase off her memory.

"Percy!" She ran to him. "Percy! Stop! Percy!" Terror overtook her when she noticed that Percy was shaking, his eyes becoming darker. He wasn't budging at the fright in her voice like last time, he only hit harder, the guy already spewing blood from mouth and nose, his left eye closing. The only thing left to do was to use physical force, so Annabeth hit Percy in the back of the head hard with her camera making him black out.

Annabeth thanked the gods that a crowd didn't gather. The trees surrounding the area helped. There were only a couple of families with kids, looking over briefly before walking away quickly. They cared not that she was on the ground crying and shaking, Percy passed out face first on the pavement, and the tall guy convulsing with a mangled face. His friend was recovering from the hard kick in the stomach and vomiting in a near flower pot. Three minutes had passed by and she could not pull herself together. Percy had promised not to scare her like that again, but….

"I am so sorry." She told the blond guy. "I am…."

"No! Don't apologize, we were the assholes here. Just don't worry about it, Scott definitely crossed the line by saying that." He wiped his mouth and hauled Scott off the floor. "Nothing happened here alright? It's okay. We won't bother you again." He said and stalked away, half dragging Scott.

"Percy." Her voice broke and more tears streamed out of her eyes.

She turned his head over and set him gently on her lap. He had a small scratch on his cheek.

"Percy, I am sorry. Percy…you promised." She started sobbing then. She had been certain that it would never occur again, Percy's promise reassured that, but how was she to live with knowing that the person she loved most had a terrible evil inside that frightened her to death. That evil that had possessed Percy completely into someone else. It was her fault, why did she have to stand ground and let those guys talk her down? She could've just walked away, but her pride was too much.

"You can't eradicate that part of him." Said a woman's voice. Not Aphrodite.

"How can it even exist? Percy is…he is light and ocean and warmth. How can this darkness and coldness be in him?"

"Demigods, gods, and mortals…we are never wholly what our nature depicts us to be. Goodness and evil is always there no matter what. You just have to let the right circumstances to occur for that goodness or evil to present itself." Athena said.

Annabeth let her mother's words sink in. This had been the right circumstance as it had been back then. This time the circumstance driven by six words that hit home for him, _I'm going to fuck your girl._

"He truly loves you, Annabeth." Was all she said before vanishing like nothing.

* * *

"Uh…where am I?" Percy grunted as he slowly adjusted his eyes. Annabeth sat next to him in the bed, a water bottle opened and ready for him.

"We're here in the room. You've been out for an hour." She told him as he sat up.

"I thought we had gone surfing. What hap-" His eyes widened and then he looked at her with sorrow. Annabeth just sighed in relief that there was no trace of that darkness left in them.

"Annabeth…I." He got up so fast and went to the balcony. He stood there for a few seconds before kicking the railing and screaming.

"Percy…" Her heart felt for him, but at that moment she had no idea how to console him. Or what to say.

He continued screaming and putting his hands on either side of his face as if wanting to rip away the demon inside. Annabeth couldn't help but let her tears fall. She did not want to see him like this, she never ever wished to see him like this.

Before thinking any further, she climbed off the bed and went to him. He sat against the small of the wall outside with his head down. She came on her knees in front of him and waited.

After a whole minute he looked up at her. His eyes were red and a tear slid down his cheeks. Annabeth herself had tears in her eyes, but made no attempt to brush them away. All she did was lean forward and climb on his lap. She took his face in her hands and brush off his tears. With their eyes on each other, a small conversation seemed to travel through them. It was difficult for him to even apologize. She saw it all in his eyes—the disgust and disappointed, hopelessness and fear.

"Annabeth. I did not want this to happen. I love you. I don't deserve you." He told her with misery in his eyes and voice.

"I know you promised me and you were just trying to defend me, but…you didn't have…to take it that far."

"I don't know what happened. Everything build up as I hit him…and I enjoyed it. I wanted to kill him. It felt good to want to."

"Please…don't scare me anymore, Percy." She started to sob.

"How am I supposed to promise? How can I promise and ensure it won't break it? How!?" He yelled.

"You are strong. You can fight it. Percy you can." Percy just kept shaking his head.

"I don't know if I can. I myself can't stop what I do." He pushed her away and got up towards the restroom.

Annabeth stayed in her spot in the cold floor as she stared at the closed door he went in. He did not come back.

* * *

She was dreaming of herself falling. Falling into a dark pit where terrifying sounds emitted from. Percy was holding her tight as they fell. She whispered in his ear "I love you" but then as she made to look in his eyes, he was gone. Percy was gone. She kept falling but now she fell alone.

* * *

"Annabeth. Annabeth. Annabeth." It was Percy's voice. He sounded far away. She then felt two arms around her and soon being carried away.

Slowly opening her eyes, Annabeth realized Percy was carrying her back to the bed. Apparently she had fallen asleep on the balcony floor.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She responded.

He set her down in the middle of the bed and drew back to close the mosquito nets. She inspected him and with the expression he had on his face, she could tell he was emotionally drained as if he had shed every tear in the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" She asked him.

"Sorry." His shoulders slouched. "I am so sorry, Annabeth."

"Come here." And he did. He lay down right next.

"Kiss me, Percy." Annabeth needed a distraction or else she would collapse in tears once again. He obeyed again.

Before he could pull away, she untied her bikini top and straddled him down on the bed. Percy looked up at her with concern still but slowly it vanished when she started to move her hips against his.

She just wanted to forget that other Percy at this moment. She just wanted to forget that anything had happened at all. She needed Percy right now, all of him in her to convince herself that he was okay and that he wouldn't return back into that state.

"Percy…I want to forget. Please…make me forget. She told him with a heart breaking voice that might've suggested the end of the world was at their doorstep.

Percy just smiled at her and pulled her under him and began kissing her hard. His hands ran up and down her body slowly as he worked his lips and tongue with hers. He brought one hand up the side of her face and caressed her. Annabeth intertwined her fingers in his hair, pulling him down tighter against her mouth.

He grinded his pelvis against hers making her arch to his touch. His mouth trailed down to her erect nipples and he closed his mouth around one. The heat of his mouth was enticing for her to desire his mouth somewhere else, her mouth somewhere else.

"I'm here Annabeth, you're not going to lose me. Not ever. I love you and I will never leave you." Percy told her and she let lose the tears. Tears of happiness, of fear, of trust, of love, of fear….

He then made her continue crying but of pleasure. He'd spread her legs and took in her sex before lowering his mouth around her sensitive spot. He explored with his lips and tongue and teeth before shredding his swimming trunks and plunging inside of her. He definitely felt bigger than any other time when he had worn a condom, without anything in between them at all now. This was all of him and all of her and there was nothing else needed.


	12. Almost Finished

Chapter 11: Almost Finished

PERCY

There hadn't been a moment in his life where he had hated himself immensely. How could he had done this to Annabeth again? He had promised and he had failed her. Percy just felt like a monster when he locked himself in the bathroom and cried in rage. Annabeth didn't deserve what he had done. And more...she didn't deserve him. But what that piece of trash had said, he could not go unfazed.

After about 40 minutes of coming out of the bathroom, he had found her on the same spot he'd left her. Sleeping on the floor. That sight did nothing but enrage him all over again at himself. She was curled up with her knees touching her chest, her breathing staggering as if she were still sobbing in dreams. No. Percy needed to make it up for her. He would try his best to make her the happiest girl, so much that there would be no space for agony.

He had picked her up and took her to bed. And then after waking she made the first move. Percy had planned this as well but was not expecting it now. Before he could claim that she should sleep, Annabeth had taken off her navy blue bikini top. Her breasts were round and nipples erected. A beautiful sight. They were warm when he took them in his mouth and circled his tongue around one of her nipples before biting it lightly, making them hardened even more and Annabeth moan. A whole lot more when he spread her legs and pleasured her with his mouth.

Before anything else registered, he was thrusting in and out of her fast, this time without a condom-making him elate. He increased his speed and deepened his thrusts, and he could see and feel Annabeth almost at the edge.

When her hips shuttered violently and felt her clench around him, Percy moved under her and held her by the hips as both of them orgasmed. No more than a second passed before he pulled out quickly and released the rest on her thigh. He had flipped her in this position on top so his cum wouldn't penetrate her much. It was a risk. A stupid risk, but he wanted to make it up to her and she had wanted this. Percy would give it all to her.

* * *

The next morning, Percy woke with Annabeth in his arms. Like always. Her blond hair spread over his forearm, soft and radiant with the morning light catching it and making it glow. She breathed against his chest with a soft rhythm and her face was void of sadness. Good. Percy ran his hand against the curve of her hip—her bare skin warm and smooth under the touch—and thanked the Gods for surviving the night. There had been a moment, not dwelled on enough, but there it had been when he considered for a second that perhaps Annabeth was better off without him. It was a stupid thought after thinking about it because…why would he ever want to put her through that scare again and then leave her? And to consider the consequences that she would eventually come after him and kill him. No, the only way to make things better was to stay with her; make her life the happiest thing possible. He would laugh with her, cry with her, fight with her, kill with her, triumph with her…all of it, no matter what…. And of course have some nights filled with wild and crazy se—

"Percy." He looked down at her and met those two mesmerizing grey eyes.

"How did you sleep?" He asked.

"Surprisingly peaceful." She smiled and snuggled a little closer to him.

"Good, me too." After that, only the birds and waves made a sound. Annabeth closed her eyes and started tracing his chest with her fingers, at certain intervals she paused to press her lips against his skin. Percy continued to caress her hip, his other hand caressing her hair.

After a long time, Annabeth stiffened and stopped making Percy do as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh my…Percy…we didn't…" Panic resurfaced to her eyes, but not the same kind of panic she held when they were interrupted back at the cabin, on their first day of vacation.

"It's going to be okay." He tried to reassure her, but uncertainty filled his voice as he said it. Of course he didn't know if it would be okay. They had no voice in this situation.

"I am so stupid. I am so gods-damned— "

"No, you aren't. I am."

"I have as much say in this as you, yes we were both foolish, but I was the one who pushed you to not wear protection. I cannot throw at you, Percy." She stood up in the bed and rubbed at her face in frustration.

"First of all, I could have offered to wear a condom, but I didn't. That makes me more than stupid. And second of all, you wouldn't be throwing anything at me Annabeth. Yes, it is a bit early, we are just starting college and a baby is not convenient at this moment, but it's our baby. I am going to be a father."

Annabeth just looked at him. Percy honestly thought she was going to slap him or tell him to shut up, but instead her body just slumped and she laughed a little. He didn't know what to make of it though. Was a good sign? He was terrified at the thought of having a baby at 18, but if it came down to it, so be it, he would love his baby and give him or her everything he could.

"You would do that" It wasn't a question necessarily, but he heard the slight hint of question in her voice, as if she was trying to believe it.

"Annabeth, I am looking forward to a life with you and a couple of mini you and mini me babies. Heck yes, I will love the hades out of them! Just imagine when we teach them how to swim and read and tell them about all of our adventures. How we met." He couldn't stop the smile from taking over his face. Percy looked at Annabeth and she was smiling nervously with fear still lingering in her eyes. She blinked back a couple of tears and laid back down beside him.

"Who would they look like? You or me?" She asked as she returned to circle her fingers in his chest.

"You, with some beautiful grey eyes."

"C'mon, Seaweed Brain. You have better eyes than I do. And you are…handsome." She blushed a little. It was few the times she admitted that, but when she did, he couldn't help himself but tease her.

"Gods…imagine when they're in High School, they'll be the hottest. All the girls will be after Percy 2.0." They laughed out loud together.

"And our daughter will have all the boys, too." He frowned at that.

"I don't know if I'd like that. I don't want a bunch of morons after my baby Annabeth."

"Don't worry, she'll be wise enough to know who to date. Perhaps, someone that's quirky and gives you a pain in the butt sometimes, but is irrevocably smart, caring, loyal, and sweet." She climbed on top of him and kissed him. Annabeth pulled back briefly to see if he had something to say and he did.

"You look so sexy on top." He smirked and Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"I haven't showered, Seaweed Brain. What do you say to that?"

"I don't mind since I haven't showered either. But there is a fast solution to that problem…" A smile creeped in and Annabeth's eyes widened.

"No! Don't you there Percy— "too late. He grasped her by the hips and lifted himself off the bed, holding her close so she couldn't break out of his grip. He moved towards the pool.

"Percy, I'm not kidding, put me down right now." She kept kicking so Percy carried her in bridal style to keep her from running away.

"Welcome to my world, Wise Girl. I come with the full package and the water is eager to say hello." He stood at the edge, Annabeth's body hovering above the water. She stopped kicking and instead held tight to him to evade from dropping her in the cold water. He waited three seconds before kissing her forehead and jumping buck naked in the water.

* * *

ANNABETH

She was so going to kill him. The pool's water was extremely cold, especially at that time in the morning. They broke to surface a second later and she immediately splashed water at his face. She growled in frustration when Percy started chuckling because the water did nothing to him. Annabeth pushed against his chest to let her off his grip, but he didn't. A few minutes ago, everything had melted inside of her. Her lungs had tightened, her ribs seemed to curl on themselves, and her throat seemed to go rigid before coming lose to the conclusion that Percy wanted a life with her. He wanted kids. Right now, the thought was put aside as she tried to pry Percy's hands off her.

"Let me go, Seaweed Brain." The shivering started.

"Do you feel clean enough, Wise Girl? We can go back and finish what we started."

"Nothing started, let me go, its freezing."

"I'm pretty sure something did. You were on top." He told her and thank the sea he started out of the pool.

"Shut…up." He placed her in the bed and drew some towels from the night-stand drawer. Extending her shivering hand to grasp the towel, she glared at him. She would get revenge, not now, but soon when he least expects it.

"Alright, it's 7:02AM. We have 58 minutes before our jungle tour." He climbed on the bed and pulled her against his chest.

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Warming you up." Annabeth was about to protest but then he pushed her down on the bed and threw the covers on her.

"What da—Percy!" She had no time for childish games at the very moment and was about to kick him hard in the stomach when he exposed her bottom half out of the covers and spread her thighs. This was so not a childish game.

"I need you to trust me, Wise Girl. I'll warm you up." No protesting then because as soon as he finished the sentence, his tongue was on her.

* * *

"If you pay close attention on your right, you'll hear the sounds of the St. Lucian parrots. They live in this area, feed in this area. Don't you worry, we won't disturb them. We are at a safe distance." Said the tour leader.

They were passing through a canopy of green moss leaves into the jungle beyond. Every so often she spotted tiny animals of every color and so many sounds that became music to her ears. This place was absolutely beautiful. She could have enjoyed the tour a little more if the gnats could stop bothering her. And the hunger wasn't helping. They had been riding in a long tour jeep for about 30 minutes and they were well inside the jungle to be able to stop at a vending tent. She WAS going to bring food, but they had run out of time.

"I am hungry." Annabeth complained. "Do you happened to bring a bar?" She asked Percy.

"I'm sorry, time cut me short. I even forgot to bring my camera, much less the food."

"If you just hadn't gotten into your head that it was a good idea to go down on me, an hour before our tour started. Good job, Seaweed Brain."

"Thanks, I knew you'd like it."

"That's not what I meant, Percy!"

"No?" He made a face at her as if he were confused about what she said. He wasn't, he just liked doing it to piss her off.

"Are you trying to make me smack you?"

"Annabeth…I got to say that you…are even sexier when you pretend to be mad at me."

"Gods-damned me— "

"Don't worry we're almost finished. The tour ends in 10 minutes."

"10 minutes?"

"Yep."

That was wrong. If the tour ended in 10 minutes, then why were they still going deeper in the jungle?

"But…won't that take another 40 minutes to get back?" His expression cleared and realization.

"Are we running late then or— "

"Watch out!" Yelled the man sitting across from her. Annabeth whipped her head around to see what the problem was at the same time she heard the people beside her gasp. Nothing registered and nothing could she see until the tour jeep they rode on was thrown sideways with such force that sent her flying out of the vehicle.


	13. The Consequences

Chapter 12: The Consequences

PERCY

There was a ringing sound so loud that it threatened to rupture through and make his ears bleed. Everything was green and blurry as he opened his eyes. It took a couple of seconds for his vision to adjust and when it did, a heavy pulse at the back of his head made him cringe loudly. He held his head with both hands and added pressure to hopefully make the throbbing go away…but it didn't. The pain intensified that he started moaning and rolling in the soft dirt of the jungle beneath him. It was badly enough that it unfortunately made him puke what little he had left on his stomach.

More than five long and torturing minutes had passed when the throbbing finally subsided. Percy sat up and squinted around confused, trying to figure out what the hell had happened. His first thought of course was Annabeth, and she was nowhere to be seen. The jungle was uncomfortably quiet less the sounds of the many species living in it, but quiet from human chatter. Percy was one-hundred percent positive that he had been riding in a vehicle with at least 20 people. There was no one here.

"Annabeth!" He called out. "Annabeth where are you?" No answer. He supported himself on a palm tree beside him and managed to get to his feet with just a few dark spots in his vision. He flexed his legs and arms as best as he could before moving forward to look for her. How far away could he had possibly flown out of the jeep truck? Him and Annabeth were just chatting away and the next thing he knew he was flying through the air. He began to panic that Annabeth might have gotten hurt, at least worse than he did.

"Annabeth!" He screamed her name frantically and started running towards the general direction he believed to have come from. "Annabeth!" There was no answer from her or anyone else. He was standing in the middle of a canopy of vines and decided to look for the road they had come up in. He would go from there.

Eventually it took 8 minutes of walking around when he finally found the exact spot where they had been launched from. There was no sign of the truck though. The road looked completely alienated from both ways and that made Percy freak out even more. What in the world had happened to everyone? He walked down the road and then entered the trees again, calculating as best as possible where the truck could possibly be at. It didn't take long before he saw a trail of blood on the ground and leafs surrounding him. Percy tried as best possible to control his breathing and not outwardly panic to the point of tears. As he kept walking forward, the trees seemed to push in on him and the blood became more and more apparent. The tree trunks had sprays of it, the ground turned from brown to red…and then he felt the dripping from the trees above.

He came to a complete stop and forced a heavy swallow—his chest burning like fire—and looked up. All the air seemed to be sucked out of him as he fell to his knees—the droplets of blood now like tears on his cheeks. For some reason all of the noises of the jungle died, although he wasn't sure if it was just his mind that had drown it all out as it screamed and thrashed around. There above him, propped between two thick and heavy branches, she lied. Her face facing the clear sky and her hair cascading down. She would have looked like an angel if she wasn't covered in blood. If her hair wasn't matted with the color red. He could not see her face, but from what he could see he saw her neck and arms and legs, and blood dripped from them.

He snapped out of his position and started to climb up. She was at least 30 feet in the air, but that didn't stop him. He didn't think about anything else besides his hands and feet moving faster. When he at last arrived to where she was, Percy stifled a cry. Protruding from her chest was a metal prod—most likely from the truck—and it stuck very, very close to where her heart should he. What kept him from yelling out in rage and horror and devastation was the sight of her chest rising and falling. If he could kiss all of the god's feet, he would do it because that sight alone made him break out in tears.

"Annabeth. Annabeth can you hear me? Annabeth wake up, please." He nudged her knee lightly. "Annabeth, c'mon. Annabeth!" She wasn't responding so he decided instead to move her and get themselves out of there. Percy carefully placed a hand behind her back and pulled her towards his chest, making sure that the metal prod stayed out of contact from his body and preventing it to dig deeper. This should've happened to him not her. Why her? What did she ever do?

"Ow, ow." Annabeth winced, waking up in an instance. As soon as she noticed all the blood on Percy and her…and her chest, she began crying.

"Annabeth, you're going to be fine. You're safe." He couldn't keep tears from spilling as well.

"Percy, what happened? Are you hurt. Oh my gods, I…what is this?" She frantically cried in panic as she continued to take in all the blood on them.

"We'll find out. For now, keep still and quiet, I don't want you to lose more blood." He tried his best to prop his feet around crevices and small trunks from the tree to lower himself and Annabeth. One wrong movement and he would plummet down with Annabeth, worsening her injuries or worse…killing her. He couldn't afford it at all. Percy almost slipped a couple of times and two branches snapped off as soon as he put his weight and Annabeth's on it.

"Percy, let me go, I can get down by myself."

"No." Was all Percy said.

"Percy, you can't carry me down. We're going to fall…sooner or later." He looked at her and noticed her head lolling and eyes closing.

"You have been stabbed in the chest. You're going to get yourself killed faster than I can lower us an inch." She didn't respond after that and Percy thought he had won the argument, but then he looked at her and her eyes were closed and head slumped against his shoulder.

"Annabeth! Stay awake! I need you to stay awake."

"I…hurts…die."

"Keep talking to me, we're almost there, but please don't close your eyes." She opened them and looked straight in his, and he smiled at her courageously.

"That's it. Keep talking to me." Percy continued to descend.

It had taken him minutes and minutes to finally set his feet on the ground. He thought about attending to Annabeth right there and then, but all the blood around was too much so he carried her off towards the road.

"Alright, you're okay. How do you feel?" A stupid question since a 1-inch-thick prod was penetrating her skin, but he had no idea of the extent of her injury.

"I can't…feel my…my…get it out." He set her down on the ground beside the road—hopefully someone would come to their aid—and ripped her tank top to expose the wound. Percy willed his hands to stay still and not tremble, but the sight didn't stop him from getting a long and cold shiver down his back.

"Percy, please. Get it out." She pleaded. It was a very, very risky task. Pulling it out might rupture a nerve and make the situation worse. The ambrosia and nectar they had packed was ordered to be thrown away at the airport. Now he had only riptide in his pocket (in which he threw into a trash can before passing through security and reappeared in his pocket a minute later) and his hands to do the work. They hadn't brought their special demigod cellphones so now there was no way of contacting emergency. Great.

He ripped a piece off his own t-shirt.

"Alright, Annabeth. I'm going to do it really quick so I need you to bite down on this, okay?" She nodded once and took the ball of fabric in her mouth and closed her eyes.

"On three." He said and grabbed the prod with both hands. "One. Two." And with a sharp and quick pull, the bloody thing was out. Annabeth screamed into the gag and she dug her nails in the soil. She continued to scream in pain, tears brimming out of the corner of her grey eyes, and a small bead of sweat trailed across her forehead. Percy didn't dare try to move her and much less touch her. Something like that could send waves of more pain into her and that wasn't something he wanted. He just looked at her helplessly as her body convulsed in excruciating pain. He would have preferred to be stabbed a million times than watching and hearing her like this. He would have preferred for Zeus to pulverize him with lightening once and for all, and end his misery.

"Percy…hold me." He did. He always did. He looked at the ugly hole in her chest, blood bubbling out in big spills, and he immediately got up with her on his arms. Annabeth would eventually die if he just sat there and did nothing. He remembered about all the blood that was present at the spot where he had found her. Obviously not all of it was from Annabeth because she seemed to have no other injuries. All the blood that dripped from her arms and legs…was someone else's. Percy felt terrible for just leaving without checking to see what had happened to the rest of the passengers. Children had been among them. But he had to tend to Annabeth first.

As he moved down the road, something rustled in the trees right next to him, Jungle animals perhaps. He had no time for that. And then something...no…someone, came out of the trees and stood in his path a few feet away. Percy's blood went cold and rage seemed to start radiating from inside of him, spreading out through his arms, legs and eyes.

"You thought you'd seen the last of me, huh? Well, I am sad to tell you that your girlfriend here will not make it. You see, I don't appreciate when people make fun of me. And now Percy Jackson, she'll pay the consequences."

Before he could as much draw a breath or blink an eye, the guy was in front of him and Annabeth now on his arms. He swore the douche's eyes turned completely black before black wings expanded from behind him and into the sky above he flew.


	14. A Wet Chicken

Chapter 13: A Wet Chicken

ANNABETH

Annabeth woke to the to a stinging pain in the back of her head. She lied in a comfortable heap of hay and as she looked around, she noticed the decaying concrete warehouse. The walls were covered in graffiti, and the rectangular shaped of what were supposed to be windows were completely bare of glass, exposing the view of the jungle behind it. She sat up slowly and turned her head to inspect the place. It was vacant apart from a small fire in the middle of the warehouse like a small beacon. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to make her breaths echo off the walls. What the hell was she doing here? She strained to remember what had occurred, and she angered as it slowly came back. Her chest. Annabeth looked down and to her surprise, the wound was gone as well as all the blood. She touched her hair expecting disgusting matted strands of blood and dirt, but instead they were clean and smooth. Then she noticed her clothes. Warm and soft leggings hugged her legs and a lose white tank top covered her from the waist up. No bra underneath.

Annabeth willed her rage to recede when she thought about Scott's disgusting hands touching her. She prayed Percy responsible but the likelihood was small because before she blacked out, she swore seeing Percy's form minimizing as if he had been shrinking. It was her that was being taken away up into the sky by that winged guy... What he was she didn't know? Perhaps a male harpy but she doubted since harpies had chicken feet. She also hadn't detected a scent that might've gave him away as a nonhuman, but instead he was normal like a human.

"Glad you're awake; I was getting bored." Scott strolled in through the right, his wings no longer visible.

"Where's Percy? Where did you bring me?" Annabeth drilled holes into his eyes.

"Jackson? He's down there somewhere, possibly dying of a heart attack since he whole heartedly believes I will kill you. And there is no way in hell he'll arrive in time for…." He laughed.

"What the hell do you want from me?" She screamed and stood on her feet. Scott stood right in front of the fire and lifted his arms slowly, a wicked smile drawing on his face.

"I want revenge."

* * *

PERCY

For the entire 20 minutes that he had been running non-stop, Percy imagined the worse things possible. He cursed himself for doing so but the thoughts resurfaced as soon as he could think them away. He imagined Annabeth bleeding to death while that demon of a guy stood there laughing at her while the life seeped from her body. He imagined Annabeth crawling away in panic and bloodied up, crying for help. But worse of all, he imagined him touching her defenseless body and forcing himself in her as he had claimed he would do just yesterday when Percy beat him to pulp. The thoughts could not stay away; they ate at him making him slow down. As best that he could, he tried to picture happy scenarios where Annabeth regained her strength and kicked the guy's ass. Although he wished that right now at any second Annabeth could pop out of the jungle and tackle him, the chances were unbearably low.

He kept running down the road towards the direction that that winged devil had flown. He also hoped to find someone on the way and report the accident in the jungle if chance permitted it. If not, so be it, he had to get to Annabeth first. So he ran and ran and ran and ran.

* * *

ANNABETH

There wasn't any other reaction Annabeth could draw upon those three words, -she burst out laughing. Scott dropped his arms immediately and his smile faded as he looked at her dumbfounded.

"Really? Revenge? Are you butt hurt that _my_ boyfriend kicked your ass in an instant?" Annabeth looked at him in mischief and disgustedly said, "You are no man but a coward to take it out on me."

"I gotta say that I had fun seeing Jackson the way he was, the way he reacted when he saw you helplessly bleeding to death; I am still enjoying how he must be feeling at this particular moment. However, I have come on a different matter."

"What matter?" Annabeth said, still standing tall.

"A matter concerning you." Before Annabeth could draw a single breath, Scott grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the back wall. But she didn't hesitate—even when dark spots danced across her vision—as she dropped her weight onto her legs and wrapped them around his waist, bringing her body forward and slamming him to the ground. Annabeth rolled over his head and calculated her next move, but Scott threw her backwards again with a clear supernatural force. His movements were speedy and she hardly noticed him grabbing her by the neck again. Bringing her knee up to hit him where it hurt most was a great idea, unfortunately Scott expected. He flicked his eyes down and her legs stilled and hanged just like a rag doll.

"Do not for a second believe that being Athena's little smarty brat, will get you out of this one. I am more powerful than you, you little worthless bitch." He sneered at her while his left hand pressed down on her windpipe, cutting out her air stream. Annabeth tried to kick but her legs were completely out of her command, so she used her fingers and pressed her thumbs against his eyes—hard.

"Ahh!" Scott bellowed and quickly let go of her, sliding down the wall and falling in a heap of hay. She tried to get up and run, but her legs were motionless. Scott recovered in a matter of seconds—his eyes bloodshot and wild.

"Wait till you see what I'll do to you. I will make sure that you, Athena's favored child, will suffer upon her eyes. And she won't be able to save you." He grabbed her and pushed her up on the hay as he unbuckled his belt.

"What does my mother have to do with this? What matter? Don't you dare touch me!" And at that, he grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly together as he crushed his weight on top of her.

"It just happens that your bitch of a mother broke my father's heart, and therefore she stole him from me. He was dead inside through all of my childhood and teenage years, until he killed himself. Your mother gave him a child and she maligned him and scowl at him from the moment he was born. My little brother Yezi died at 3-years-old from a heavy fever that she brought upon him, leaving me all alone. He was my only friend and the only person besides my father I cared about and now he is gone because the wisdom goddess bitch got a 'winged demon' for a baby. And now I'm going to destroy her favorite child, and see how she likes it." Everything came slamming down on her; who was this guy? What was he? Why did her mother do that? Was it true? There was almost no time for any of that because Scott let go of her hands to flip her over, and she used her upper body strength to move up and bump him hard in the head with hers. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt her and Scott's restraints on her legs lifted, so she got up and ran outside—not before she kicked him hard in the head and even harder in the groin.

That should've held him down for at least two minutes, but as she sprinted down the jungle and dodged moss vines, a black figured dropped right in front of her, making her crash against his body. Instinct had Annabeth reaching for her dagger but it wasn't there—it was back home in New Rome—so she set to use her body in place of a weapon. The hard thing was that Scott didn't go for the fair fight, he used his magical abilities and force. She did not have any advantage on that but her training and wits, which seemed futile.

Scott punched her hard in the face and pushed her down to the ground, followed by two hard kicks in the stomach and thighs. Annabeth screamed in agony, she could feel his dark boot had dented her stomach and her head spun wildly. She was already getting up and he yanked her from her hair and dragged her back into the warehouse. She tried and tried to keep her footing from dragging but it did no good when her stomach was in so much pain. Annabeth fell to her knees and cried at the pain. She didn't know which one was greater, the one at her stomach or the one at her burning scalp as Scott threatened to rip her hair off her head.

"Athena!" Scott yelled to the skies. "Athena, are you watching this!? Watch as I tear your little brat apart." And then he broke her arm. Annabeth heard the ugly crack before she felt anything, and Scott tossed her through the warehouse door into the piles of hay.

"Athena! Show yourself!" He screamed around the warehouse, his eyes rough and full of craze. "Show yourself and watch as I fuc— "

"As I blow you to pieces you little assbutt." Said Percy from the entrance, a giant wave of water suspended above him. "I hope chickens don't smell when they get wet." And then he hurled the massive wave towards Scott.


	15. Little Baby

Chapter 14: Little Baby

PERCY

Percy exhaled a satisfying chuckle as the winged demon flapped his wings madly and gagged with all the tons of salt water being shot at him. He would most definitely recover as soon as Percy could reach Annabeth, but Percy himself was feeling extremely drained. It had taken him so much strength to levitate all of that water once he had reached the peak of the mountain. Now as his eyes shut simultaneously, he sustained the water around the creature and drunkenly moved towards Annabeth.

"Ann…Annabeth, my…the…baby. Stupid chicken." He slurred right before collapsing next to her.

"Percy. Percy, let it go!" Annabeth managed to near him more, but to the result of collapsing as well on top of him. The waves stopped though, and Scott threw a nasty coughing fit.

"My baby. Annabeth, where are you?" Annabeth tried to move off him as quick as possible, her right arm cradling her left broken one.

"Percy, call the water to you. You can do it." She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. It worked. Percy drew droplets to him and soon he seemed to regain strength.

"You will pay for this Jackson! I had planned to leave you alone but now I assure you that— "before he could finish, Percy drew riptide and slashed at Scott's legs. The winged creature roared and stared in disbelief at the gauging slash at his shins. Smoke rose from it and he fell to the ground, the roaring turned into horrifying screams that reminded him of the Chainsaw Massacre. Both Annabeth and Percy watched as Scott's legs began to dematerialized…. He looked down at his sword and understood. Celestial Bronze. Scott's legs were steaming and vanishing quicker, eating him up to the waist, chest, and eventually face. At last there remained black smoke and scraps of his clothes.

"Are you alright? Your arm." Percy turned to Annabeth and held her arm like a feather.

"I'm alright. Percy how did you find me so fast?" she asked.

"I ran insane until I came up the hill and…heard you screaming." He touched her face and straightaway winced.

"That jerk gave me a good one." She held his hands and smiled small.

"I'm glad his gone. I swear to gods if I could revive and give him what he truly deserves, I would. Please tell me he didn't touch you."

"I didn't let him and you came right on time." She scooted back and lied on the hay with her head on his lap.

"Good. About your arm, I need to take you to the hospital."

"Not right now, Percy. Let me rest a little. You too need it, besides, it seems that the pain has gone out of its way 'cause I can't even feel my arm at all." She laughed with more exhaustion than enthusiasm.

"What happened to your chest?" Percy pulled down her tank down and scrutinized the non-existing wound.

"I woke up and it was gone. Apparently that douchebag was just messing with us, and created the illusion of an accident. Nobody was hurt." Percy sighed in relief.

"That jerk." He shook his head in anger then looked at her shirt again. Actually looked at her clothes again with confusion drawn on his features. "Wait, where are your other clothes? Where'd these come from?"

"…they appeared along the missing wound." She said quietly.

"Are you telling me that that punk layed his filthy hands on you and…touched you?" His anger came back.

"Percy, please can we not talk about it. He is gone now; we don't have to worry. Our vacation ends tomorrow and we still haven't gone to that little garden I told you about. We'll rest for some time and move on and continue enjoying our time. I want us to make the last of this vacation." He stared at her charismatically before dropping a kiss on her nose.

"Me too, Wise Girl…. Just one more question?" he scrounged his eyes in attempt to get a maybe from her. "Why was he calling for Athena?"

"Because as he said, I ruined his life." Athena's voice boomed through the old warehouse.

* * *

Percy and Annabeth jumped.

"That's right. Like you heard him daughter: I fell in love with his father. And I destroyed them."

"Mother? What happened? Why…the child…." Annabeth's voice was baffled.

"I fell in love with Jordan. He was such an extraordinary man that just loved and admired so wondrously and fully. We were together for two years, and we were completely mesmerized by each other…drunken in love. I thought our love would never end. I was willing to spend my life with him. I was willing to finally put my rose petals in his hands. But on the night that we bonded and created a life, everything was destroyed." Athena's head lowered to the ground. This was the very first time Percy had seen her without defenses and it felt almost inappropriate to be in the presence so Percy tried to excuse himself, to which she refused.

"You need to know this. This concerns you as well Son of Poseidon. Scott is not gone. You just vanished him like you would with any other monster, except that his type doesn't go to Tartarus but to their own magical and well-hidden realm. I had a warlock baby with his father. When I first saw him, I completely fell in love again. He wasn't like any other demigod child I offered mortals, no. He was ours and I was willing to settle down with Jordan and have a family. But then I saw the wings and dark as void eyes, and I petrified. Scott told you that I maligned the child, it was not true. I did not detest my baby with the most wonderful man I ever met, which I had not known he was a warlock till that moment. I petrified at what Zeus would do when he found out that I had mixed 'his pure blood' with such person. I withdrew from them at once. I left Jordan and my child in that bedroom I had just given birth two minutes ago…and never, ever again in my life saw them again." A tear flowed down her pale skin.

"I knew what the consequences were going to be if I dared return. As much as I hid it, Zeus eventually found out, and I knew with all my heart he would hunt them down and kill them in satisfaction, so I let him punish me instead. I expected worse from him but he just locked me up for 3 years. And in those three years he actively searched for the warlocks. It was extremely hard since they live in a different dimension, but he eventually found them…and that was when I sent a horrid fever to the child. I just knew that it was the best option rather than my father having him ripped and tortured apart. I knew about Scott the whole time Jordan and I were together. He mentioned he had a 9-year-old boy back in his home realm. I wanted to meet him, but he never brought him or took me to him since I couldn't enter their dimension. My Jordan…all that suffering I inflicted was unbearable to see. You know, he sat in that bedroom with our baby in the bed for three days, waiting and waiting for me to return. After little Yezi's life ceased to exist, I made a vow to never again interact with warlocks or any other races of creatures that weren't mortal. And that is why Scott is determined on destroying you Annabeth, my favorite child. He knows I cannot intervene but watch from the corners and shadows, so he planned to do great terrible with you child as I helplessly watched. He'll be gone for a good amount of time, but he will return." Athena stood back a step and Percy asked before she left,

"How do we end him?" Athena gave him a grave smile.

"With immortal power. Power that the Gods cannot draw anymore. You'll need one of their kind to do so. You don't need to worry about him for a long, long time. Trust me. But I only ask you to be prepared for when that time comes." She turned to Annabeth and waved her hand in the air. Annabeth gave a low shriek than Athena vanished.

* * *

Percy woke up in a jolt and reached for riptide on his pocket. They were still in the warehouse, the sky outside dark and starry. They had fallen asleep.

Annabeth layed curled in a ball right next to him, her arm healed from Athena's powers, and he smiled at the sight. She was here next to him, safe and sound, and that jerk would never take her away. He would have to go over his corpse first.

Percy reached out with his fingers and traced Annabeth's soft lips. He loved those lips. He traced her face smoothly and settled his right hand on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He continued and kissed her between the eyes, nose, cheekbones, chin, and neck. A small shiver traveled through her body and Percy noticed her two little buds in her chest rise from behind her white tank. He smiled and gently traced them with his thumb, before lifting her shirt a bit and kissing her stomach.

Percy thought about Athena's feelings for her little warlock child, and how it must have felt to love someone so much you'd had to leave them. He swore he would never do that with Annabeth. If they had children, he would love and protect them with all his heart and would love Annabeth far more than he did right now.

"I'm really looking forward to seeing your round belly in the future." He whispered and he meant it.

* * *

ANNABETH

When they had finally climbed down from the warehouse into their hotel room, she and Percy ordered room service like hungry hippos. At their table sat a variety of different dishes that could most likely feed a whole entire family. She could not blame them; after all they had spent an entire day without eating a single scrap of food.

Today was their last day in St. Lucia to vacation, tomorrow morning they'd fly back to San Francisco, and eventually return to their apartment in New Rome. Home. Annabeth hoped for them to visit a flower garden close by, said to be outright exquisite. After that, they would be officially finished with all activities…except for the ones performed in the bedroom. She honestly cared less about the dangers that surrounded her life now. Her mother said it would take long for Scott to return, and when he did, she was positive Percy and her would send him flying out of their world in a blink of an eye. There were no worries. So she brightened up and ate a big clump of mashed potatoes.

* * *

"Annabeth! Take a look at this." Percy exclaimed and Annabeth jogged over.

"What are those?" She inspected the little crook of good with alien plants around.

"It's a little nursery, see? Inside there are little birdies and these plants surrounding it protect them from predators." He explained.

"That's precious." She smiled and took a big breath, before looking at Percy. "Hey, don't you worry about my decision on kids. It'd be nice once we're ready." Annabeth said, half-confident, half-nervous.

"Of course. We got to get our degrees, we can find our jobs, vacation some more, party some more." Percy smiled and Annabeth giggled.

"Sure about partying."

"Hey, I'm a great dancer." Percy said and did a little funny dance.

"Oh gods, Seaweed Brain don't you dare embarrass me!" Annabeth replied, but she couldn't keep from laughing. Percy was teasing her and to make it worse, he started dancing around her.

"Percy!" She grabbed him by the arms, but to no result, he just kept going, and dragged her around.

"Come on, Wise Girl. Let's be dorks together." He said as he stopped briefly to kiss her forehead.

"Dork and I don't mix."

"Really?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Then what was that we did two years ago at Camp Half-Blood? Under the water to be exact? What was that we did a few days ago in the bedroom?" Percy held her waist and pressed himself closer to her, her pelvis quivering. "I am pretty sure dork is part of the package of Percy, so…" he kissed her neck and continued, "You and dork do mix." Annabeth honestly did not feel like countering his words (although true) and she most definitely did not feel like talking at all. She just yanked him by the shirt collar and draped her lips across his.


	16. Home

Chapter 15: Home

ANNABETH

Annabeth was gathering her shoes from beneath the bed and placing them one by one inside her suitcase. Today they would depart from this island and return to their crib—which she really, really missed—but for some reason she felt a bit anxious, her chest hollowed. This summer vacation meant a lot to her and besides the strange encounters with her mother and that guy Scott, she so much wanted for it to last longer. Perhaps Percy and her could go somewhere else for winter break.

"You're almost ready?" Percy asked from the bathroom door, while he brushed his teeth.

"I am, is just that…I will miss this place." She looked around at the canopy bed where they had created an unforgettable memory; she looked outside towards the ocean and the mountains. She had not heard Percy move until his arms embraced her, her back in his chest.

"We can always come back but…" He didn't finish but she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I know. The whole thing with Scott and my mother is not something I'd like to resurface, even though she clearly said he'd come back. I just need more answers from her, though. I get that Scott is livid for all that happened to his family, it is heartbreaking and I understand where he's coming from but…something just doesn't add up. Why attack now? I mean it has been years that he had the opportunity to do so." Annabeth looked back at Percy with her brows drawn in confusion.

"I definitely do not want to find out. Let's just forget a little bit about it alright, I just want us to have a pleasant trip back home and not have to worry about these things at the meantime, okay?" She nodded and Percy squeezed her hand before helping her finish packing her shoes.

As he reached under the bed and brought up her red pair of converse, a small plastic square fell out of from inside one of the shoes. Annabeth blushed a little and pretended she hadn't noticed by moving on to pack her swim suits.

"Um, Annabeth…why is there a chocolate condom in your shoe?" No way to hide now.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to look at him confused but Percy already had a faint smile building from the corners of his mouth.

"Perchance when we get back to our apartment…I'll let you have it." He winked and Annabeth blushed even more, which was absurd after all the sex they'd had at this point.

"Whatever." She said in the end.

* * *

"Yo, Oscar! How you doing man?" Percy howled at his phone while Annabeth took their suitcases from the security table. They had landed in San Francisco at 4:00 AM the next day and Annabeth suggested for Percy to call a cab. Of course he wasn't, he was calling Oscar the chauffer guy he had hired three weeks ago to take them to a fancy dinner.

"Percy, there's no need for sophistication. It's four in the freaking morning!" She scorned and Percy just held up a finger for her to wait.

"Excuse me? I am talking to you, Seaweed Brain." She stomped over to him and pushed his suitcase to him.

"Alright, yes. Of course, we'll be waiting. Exit 9, got it." Percy was ignoring her and it infuriated her.

"Am I even here?" She asked the ceiling.

"Okay, bye-bye? What's up Wise Girl?"

"…you're impossible. Whatever let's just leave, I'm tired." Annabeth grabbed her suitcase and sauntered toward the exit number 9.

"Hey, wait." He grabbed his suitcase and ran to catch her up. "Baby, I am sorry, I just wanted Oscar to pick us up because he offered to give us free rides whenever we wanted on weekends."

"He did what, without charging?" Annabeth looked at him confused.

"He told me he was retiring from the business to work at some hotel in New Rome, so he said that he was more than glad to drive us in his town car."

"So he is coming right now at four in the morning?"

"Yes, and don't worry I did not wake him up. I called him before we left St. Lucia and asked him." Percy took her hand. "I know you're tired, I am too. We'll be there soon."

When they finally arrived at the doorstep of their apartment, Annabeth dropped her suitcase and collapsed on the ground.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked curiously.

"Home." Was all she said.

"I know." He said with a laughed and instead of opening the door, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. "Yes. We are home."

* * *

 _I got to say that I will miss writing this story. I had so much fun creating the characters and situations in this (and do not worry, you will know more about Scott in coming stories). I thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and being excited for new chapters, you inspire me to perfect my writing as best as possible with every positive remark._

 _ **Can't get enough of Percabeth? Check out my previous story-**_ _ **Move-in day: A Percabeth Story**_ _ **, where Percy and Annabeth move into their apartment in New Rome and a bunch of cute things happen!**_


End file.
